The who you are - Celui que tu es ou Ceux que vous êtes
by ShiningKASSIOPee
Summary: Depuis plusieurs mois, la situation de Tony se dégradait. Il passait de plus en plus de temps à se morfondre seul. À se morfondre et à boire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser le génie à se comporter ainsi, alors que la vie reprenait tranquillement son cours, alors qu'il était auprès de ses amis, et loin, très loin de Loki et d'autres méchants aux aspirations similaires?
1. Chapitre Premier -

**The who you are,**

**Celui que tu es ou Ceux que vous êtes.**

**Chapitre 1.**

ShiningKASSIOPee

Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Marvel.

J'emprunte également le physique des acteurs ayant joué dans le film The Avengers.

L'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination, pour l'instant.

Wanted (recherchées) : Malgré de nombreuses relectures attentives, certaines fautes de français doivent encore se trouver dans le texte. Si vous les trouvez, signalez le moi ! Dead or alive. (Mortes ou vives).

Merci.

Sur ce, on se retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture !

* * *

- Oublie. Le ton était sans appel. Le locuteur en avait effectivement assez des pitreries de son vis-à-vis.

- Allezéez ! Steuplé Stevy ! Non mais juste un bisou magique ! C'est pour mon bien ! Steeeeeevyyy ! Tu m'aimes pas ? Bouhouhouh ! Stevy m'aime pas ! répondit-il.

Ledit "il" était grand, brun, âgé. Et pour ce dernier point, bien plus que ne le laissaient présager ses paroles.

- Tony.

- Oui ? répondit l'intéressé, plein d'espoir.

- Ta gueule. Tu me lâches, tu la fermes, et tu files te coucher avant que je ne t'éclate et te laisse dessaouler sur la moquette.

Puisque totalement ivre et peu enclin à la réflexion, le destinataire de ces mots ne les ayant pas entièrement compris, continuait à s'accrocher baveusement aux bras de Steve, lequel semblait de moins en moins patient.

- Tu dis des gros mots toi maintenant ! Non mais c'est pas bien Stevy ! Et puis Stevy, pourquoi t'es pas gentil ? Dis, pourquoi ? T'es pas un vilain quand même ! Pourquoi tout le monde est méchant avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Je veux juste un bisou magique de Stevyyy !

Les paroles un tant soit peu puériles du milliardaire n'attendrissaient en aucun cas le blond. Il n'était plus d'humeur à supporter ces gamineries incessantes. Alors qu'il envisageait plus que sérieusement d'assommer son ami afin d'avoir enfin la paix, ce dernier le lâcha. Tony s'assit à même le sol du couloir. Sur ladite moquette où Steve voulait précédemment l'éclater. En tailleur, les bras croisés, il ne parlait plus. Steve étonné, se retourna. Pourquoi l'avait-il lâché si subitement ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu convaincre le bougre de se tenir tranquille ? Et pourquoi donc restait-il planté là, en plein milieu du couloir ?

-Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Oui, Captain America, s'était plutôt bien acclimaté à sa nouvelle époque.

- Je boude.

-Tony, sans rire, tu lèves tes grosses fesses de ta moquette et tu vas te coucher. Crois-moi, ton lit sera bien plus confortable que le sol. lui dit le Super Soldat.

Il avait effectivement, encore la force de s'inquiéter du bien être de son camarade. Pour que cette action entache la réputation du patron de Stark Industries, il aurait fallu qu'une personne extérieure puisse accéder à l'endroit, or, personne n'empruntait ces couloirs excepté Steve, le propriétaire de la Tour ainsi que l'assistante dudit propriétaire. Lequel avait en ce moment même, grand besoin de se faire assister dans toutes les démarches qu'il aurait pu entreprendre. Steve le savait. Tony, ne se relèverait pas seul et n'atteindrait jamais sont lit sans son aide. Il s'approcha, prit l'homme par le bras et entreprit de le soulever. Celui-ci ne fit aucun effort pour l'aider et s'employa ouvertement à rester au sol.

- Je bougerais pas tant que j'aurais pas eu mon bisou magique.

Et c'était repartit. Steve leva les yeux au ciel, il trouvait la demande du milliardaire totalement puérile et ne voulait en aucun cas y accéder. Il en avait marre, Tony passait de plus en plus de soirée à se saouler, seul la plupart du temps, et prenait un malin plaisir à venir enquiquiner -généralement dans un état d'ébriété avancé- notre cher Captain America. Steve n'en pouvait plus. Il n'était pas la nounou de Tony, celui-ci n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul. Il prit donc la direction de la chambre qui lui avait été assignée il y avait de cela plusieurs mois, laissant seul, un trentenaire puéril, assis au milieu d'un couloir.

Il arriva devant sa porte, enclencha la poignée, ouvrit. Une fois le seuil passé il se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il accrocha à un porte-manteau mural, situé à sa gauche. La chambre, plus un mini-appartement qu'une chambre à coucher ordinaire était de forme rectangulaire, elle s'ouvrait sur un vestibule de taille respectable, on accédait ensuite à la chambre véritable, assez grande pour accueillir un lit King Size, deux tables de chevet, une bibliothèque, une armoire et un bureau, elle offrait un confort, une intimité et un espace que le Capitaine appréciait.

Ce n'était pas la seule pièce qui lui était attribuée, conjointe à la chambre se trouvait une salle de bain ainsi qu'une penderie, que le nouveau venu s'était appliqué à remplir consciencieusement, en respectant les critères de la mode actuelle.

La salle d'eau avait elle aussi beaucoup de charme une alternance de carreaux blanc et de plusieurs nuances de bleu tapissaient les murs, le sol où de gros carreaux blancs étaient fixés était recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc. Un lavabo et un WC ainsi qu'une baignoire, un jacuzzi, et une douche, plus qu'il n'en fallait pour le Super Soldat qui trouvait néanmoins des occasions d'utiliser le confort présent.

Steve ne s'éternisa pas dans la salle de bain, après s'être brossé les dents et avoir revêtu sa tenue de combat -son pyjama- il se dirigea vers son lit, souleva un des pans de la couette, se glissa sous cette dernière et allongé, il ferma les yeux, songeant qu'il méritait véritablement de se reposer après tout ce que Tony lui avait subir. Il soupira, se tourna sur le coté se préparant à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Minute ! Tony ? Et Tony ? Oh non, impossible ! Il l'avait véritablement laissé au milieu du couloir ? Non. Le milliardaire avait sûrement dû s'auto-lasser et devait être allé se coucher en râlant. Quoique, le doute l'envahi, et si ce benêt d'Iron Man était toujours en train d'attendre ?

Le Capitaine commença à s'inquiéter, cela correspondait parfaitement au rôle de Tony de se laisser trainer au milieu d'un couloir, ivre, jusqu'au lendemain. Même s'il le méritait, après tout ce n'était pas du ressort de Steve de s'assurer que le grand Anthony Stark soit chaque soir dans son lit, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Était-il vraiment sûr que Tony le mérite, mérite de rester sur le sol du couloir ? Certes il poussait parfois le bouchon trop loin, comme ce soir, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui en vouloir à ce point.

Steve ne pouvait le laisser tomber, il ne pouvait pas abandonner un camarade, un coéquipier sur le champ de bataille, impossible. De plus, Tony avait déjà tant fait pour lui, qui l'avait pris sous son aile sans rien demander en retour ? Tony lui avait tout appris de ce nouveau monde ! Il l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert, l'avait protégé des arnaques, entourloupes et autres pièges que lui réservait sa nouvelle vie. Tony l'avait conseillé, lui avait appris tant de choses ! Sans Tony, il n'aurait même pas de toit. Ou du moins, il aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps à en trouver un. Mais jamais il n'aurait autant plus à Steve, celui-ci en était sûr.

Le soldat ne pouvait se résigner à s'endormir paisiblement alors que le sort d'Iron Man était entre ces mains. Les couloirs étaient frais, Tony aurait vite fait d'attraper un quelconque rhume.

Pouvait-il réellement le laisser seul, délaissé, au milieu d'un couloir froid et sombre ? Cela lui sembla trop cruel. Les inquiétudes du vaillant Captain America ne cessaient de croître, l'angoisse le tenaillait. Pouvait-il réellement abandonner son coéquipier ainsi ?

Il fit alors un grand choix. Il se leva, enfila le pull posé sur son armoire, et sans prendre la peine d'enfiler une paire de pantoufles, sortit de ses appartements. Il emprunta le couloir, pieds nus, allant rejoindre l'objet de ses inquiétudes. Il se devait d'aider le milliardaire même si le lendemain, celui-ci aurait sûrement oublié.

17/03/2013, ShiningKASSIOPee -

* * *

Ce sera tout pour le moment. J'espère que les lecteurs que vous êtes auront appréciés mon écrit, je vous remercie sincèrement de m'avoir lue ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser commentaires, critiques et conseils, je suis preneuse ! (^-^) À la prochaine pour ceux qui voudront lire la suite !

Ceci est ma première publication, j'ai écrit ce passage d'une traite sur une envie. Je ne sais donc pas encore quand la suite viendra. Si vous avez quelques idées pour une continuation, je suis aussi preneuse, je ne sais pas encore si cette fiction sera participative ou non, le choix se fera sûrement au feeling en fonction de l'inspiration du moment, qu'elle soit la votre ou la mienne. Du votre, du mien, un gros mix bouillonnant et un résultat que je vous laisserai juger.

KASSIOP'.


	2. Chapitre Second -

**The who you are,**

**Celui que tu es ou Ceux que vous êtes.**

**Chapitre 2.**

ShiningKASSIOPee

Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Marvel.

J'emprunte également le physique des acteurs ayant joué dans le film The Avengers.

L'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination, pour l'instant.

Si vous trouvez des fautes, signalez le moi s'il vous plait !

Je dédie ce chapitre à Yo !

Les remerciements se trouvent à la fin ! (^-^)

Puisqu'il vaut mieux remettre ses lecteurs dans le bain, je vous offre un mini résumé, un tout mini !

Chapitre 01 : Un Tony soûl embête un gentil Steve dans un couloir. Lorsque le gentil - pas que le milliardaire soit méchant, juste un peu lourd de temps en temps - en eu marre, il laissa, non ! Pire !, abandonna le brun. Et vu que le gentil . . . est un gentil, pris de remord, il retourne auprès du brun.

Let's go Stevy ! (Vas-y Stevy !)

Une question pour le moment, qui me semble d'une importance capitale : JARVIS est-t-il un homme ou une femme ?

C'est parti pour le chapitre 2 ! Rendez-vous en bas !^^

* * *

Jarvis avait pris soin de laisser les lumières allumées pour son imbécile de créateur. Oui, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, Tony pouvait se montrer absurde et idiot. Comme dans le cas présent. Steve Rogers, la seule personne humaine, ayant conservé la totalité de ses capacités, présente dans la tour, marchait donc à grandes foulées vers un de ses grands amis. Un homme dont il pouvait louer la grandeur, l'intelligence, comme l'imbécilité. Par un concours de malheureuses circonstances, il en venait effectivement à ruminer le fait que son coéquipier, le grand Iron Man, pouvait être quelqu'un de lourd, de très lourd, et il ne parlait pas ici du poids de l'armure. Mark VII étant en ce moment même, bien rangée au bon endroit, soit dans un emplacement inconnu du grand blond. Ce dernier se rapprochait de Tony qui oui, soupira-t-il, était toujours au même endroit. Assis au milieu du couloir, sur la moquette rouge flamboyante, le merveilleux séducteur qu'était Tony n'avait pas bougé et aurait bien été en mal de séduire quiconque avec de la bave au coin de la bouche. Il s'était adorablement assoupi et Steve trouva cela touchant. Il se dit que ses craintes étaient véritablement fondées et qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de venir rejoindre le brun. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'était pas venu ? Il regarda Tony, puis dans la direction de la chambre de celui-ci. Il soupira, il était quitte pour porter le brun jusqu'à son lit. Il s'accroupit, allongea Tony, passa ses bras sous le corps d son ami puis le souleva, ses genoux sur son bras gauche, ses mollets pendant dans le vide, son dos sur son bras droit et la tête du brun posée contre son épaule (1). La force de Steve lui permit de porter aisément sa princesse, il se mit en route vers la chambre de son coéquipier, prenant garde à ne pas trop le secouer, en effet, Steve ne voulait pas le réveiller.

Il arriva facilement devant la chambre de Tony. Grande, la porte mesurait plus de deux mètres, Iron Man, sous-entendu, armure comprise, aurait aisément pu passer par celle-ci. On y trouvait deux rectangles tous deux plus hauts que larges, un sur la partie supérieure, le second, sur la partie inférieure, légèrement plus long. Les deux étaient encadrés et rejoints par une bande de métal d'environ 10cm de largeur qui s'étirait sur les cotés jusqu'au cadre de la porte où l'on distinguait différents moulages. Le centre de ces deux rectangles était bombé et recouvert d'un tissu rouge foncé, lourd, mat et épais, mais qui apparaissait comme étant moelleux, puisqu'il se trouvait dessous quelque matière qui ne donnait pas seulement un aspect. Le cadre, était d'un doré éclatant et brillant d'un éclat métallique, tout comme ses moulages, et tout cela de la même couleur que la bande de métal. L'ensemble ambré ainsi que les formes de la porte donnaient quelque chose d'ancien à cette dernière, tout en restant très Starkien, pour le style original, et pour les couleurs. Le grand Tony Stark avait sûrement dû réfléchir longuement au meilleur moyen de rendre hommage à sa création à travers la porte de sa chambre, cet homme avait tous les moyens qu'il voulait pour se rappeler continuellement qu'il était Iron Man, un grand super-héros, un superbe Avenger, un génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope comme il l'avait si bien rétorqué à Captain America, lorsque ce dernier lui avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien être sans son armure.

Une poignée, était placée du coté droit de la porte, ronde, lisse et brillante, assortie à la couleur du cadre, elle était posée sur un socle, rond, d'environ 2cm d'épaisseur où, étrangement, il ne semblait y avoir de serrure. Ni judas optique. Et pas plus de caméras visibles ou autres bizarreries technologiques que le génie ne laisserait Steve manier, puisque celui-ci n'aurait jamais la légendaire dextérité du milliardaire. Entre autre, le blond risquerait de se blesser, ou de blesser quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, voir plusieurs quelqu'uns, ou choses.

De là où il se trouvait, il demanda en chuchotant à Jarvis si celui-ci pouvait lui ouvrir la porte. À sa grande surprise, l'Intelligence Artificielle répondit négativement à sa requête. C'était une première ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas accéder à sa demande ? Ouvrir une porte n'avait jamais demandé beaucoup d'effort à la création de Tony, et elle l'avait déjà fait mainte fois pour Steve lorsque celui-ci avait les bras encombré. Et dans ce cas précis, Tony était . . . encombrant.

« Jarvis ?

-Monsieur Rogers ?

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ouvrir la porte ?

-De quelle porte est-il question Monsieur Rogers ? demanda l'IA (2).

-Celle qui est en face de moi Jarvis. soupira-t-il.

-La porte qui se trouve en face de vous n'est pas automatisée Monsieur Rogers. » lui répondit Jarvis d'un ton neutre.

Steve soupira. Comment Tony, génie et bidouilleur en tout genre avait-il pu s'empêcher d'introduire des gadgets plus ou moins utiles dans sa porte ? Cela lui échappait. Il se décida donc à se décharger, il posa son ami au sol, aussi délicatement que possible. Puis il chercha à actionner la poignée, qui refusa de tourner. Que ce soit dans un sens, ou dans l'autre. Steve était fatigué. Une porte, avec une poignée. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Mais, une poignée qui ne tourne pas ? À quoi cela pouvait donc bien rimer ? Une poignée qui refuse de s'actionner ? Il avait essayé vers le haut, vers le bas. Vers la gauch . . .

PAM ! La porte coulissa violemment, la main de Steve, toujours accrochée à la poignée, rencontra avec force le montant de la porte.

« Mer . . . . credi de pu . . . rée de c'est pas possible ! » s'écria-t-il en ramenant sa main vers son torse, tout en la secouant. Il était peut-être indestructible –quoique, jusqu'à un certain point– mais il éprouvait la douleur ! Et là, ça faisait quand même mal.

Le manque de combat, pas que cela lui manquât, loin de là, il prônait le pacifisme après tout, l'avait rendu d'une nature plus douillette. La faute au dorlotage de Tony ! pensa-t-il, toujours sautillant et secouant sa main meurtrie.

Puis il se reprit en prenant conscience que son ami était toujours assoupi à ses cotés. Par chance, son agitation n'avait pas réveillé son camarade. C'est alors qu'il réalisa ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte qu'il venait d'écarter, cette porte rouge dont il pouvait à présent admirer l'épaisseur.

(1) Oui, vous avez parfaitement compris (si vous n'avez pas compris, honte à moi), il s'agit bien de la position du prince portant sa princesse. Comme dans les contes de fées.

(2) Abréviation d' Intelligence Artificielle.

06/04/2013, ShiningKASSIOPee -

* * *

Ce deuxième chapitre est assez court lui aussi, il ne s'y passe pas autant de choses que je l'aurais voulu, mais je préférais terminer sur un semblant de suspense ! Un délai de 2 semaines entre chaque chapitre, cela me semble raisonnable. Sachez que je ferai de mon mieux afin d'accélérer la cadence !

Des incompréhensions ? N'hésitez pas à le dire ! Je reformulerai ou vous expliquerai. De plus ce serait vraiment sympathique de la part des lecteurs que vous êtes de le signaler, pour que je puisse m'améliorer, afin que vous puissiez profiter de mes progrès ! (^-^)

Remerciements :

yo, pour ta merveilleuse review toute sympathique qui m'a vraiment motivée ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te répondre. Merci merci merci.

Fan-manga696, pour avoir promu ma fiction au rang de "favorite story" quelques heures après sa sortie, merci, tu es aussi ma première "followeuse". Très peu de temps après la sortie du premier chapitre, ça motive !^^

Nympha-san, quelques heures après la sortie du premier chapitre, ma deuxième "followeuse"/mon premier/deuxième (cela dépend de quel point de vu on se place) "follower" entrait en scène. Merci.

Tenshihouou, quelques jours plus tard, tu cliquais à ton tour sur le bouton "follow". Merci.

Mimap, Ah Mimap ! (^-^) Merci.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'auront lu. Merci.**

ShiningKa'.


	3. Chapitre Troisième -

**The who you are,**

**Celui que tu es ou Ceux que vous êtes.**

**Chapitre troisième.**

ShiningKASSIOPee

Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Marvel.

J'emprunte également le physique des acteurs ayant joué dans le film The Avengers.

L'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination, pour l'instant.

Si vous trouvez des fautes, signalez le moi s'il vous plait !

Les remerciements, réponses et questions se trouvent à la fin ! (^-^)

Si vous avez pesté contre moi pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'en suis ravie et vous remercie. Oui, cela veut dire que vous attendiez la suite ! (^-^) **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté dans mes délais. Les prochaines parutions restent aux même dates, un mercredi sur deux.**

Puisqu'il vaut mieux remettre ses lecteurs dans le bain, je vous offre un **mini résumé**, un tout mini !

Chapitre 01 : Un Tony soûl embête un gentil Steve dans un couloir. Lorsque le gentil - pas que le milliardaire soit méchant, juste un peu lourd de temps en temps - en eu marre, il laissa, non ! Pire !, abandonna le brun. Et vu que le gentil . . . est un gentil, pris de remord, il retourne auprès du brun.

Chapitre 02 : Steve récupère son grand ami et tente en vain de le ramener dans ses appartements. Pas que Tony soit trop lourd, loin de là, juste que sa porte est un peu spéciale.

Et c'est reparti pour un chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre troisième.

Effectivement, cela aurait été trop beau. Et puis, à quoi pensait-il ? Il était tout à fait invraisemblable que la chambre de Tony se trouve derrière une simple porte coulissante. Certes elle aurait découragée certains par son exubérance. Mais cela n'aurait pas était suffisant pour dissuader un génie du mal armé d'une bonne paire de lunettes de soleil de venir s'attaquer au brun endormi

C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il avait mis ses ingénieuses créations au service de sa sécurité - ou paranoïa, selon le point de vue que l'on choisissait. Les talents de Tony s'illustraient donc parfaitement dans une deuxième

Oui, devant les yeux de Steve se trouvait une deuxième porte. L'aspect de cette porte cachée ressemblait plus à . . . Disons. . . Si la première porte avait adopté un style Ironmanesque, la seconde traduisait totalement le génie, la créativité, la paranoïa, la prudence de Tony. Que pouvait-il bien cacher dans sa chambre pour que celle-ci ait besoin d'être si protégée

Cette porte-ci se présentait en un seul bloc, d'un gris aléatoire, froid et impersonnel, elle était parsemée de motifs, d'un gris plus foncé, à la signification indéfinie qui tantôt s'entortillaient en courbe et tantôt prenaient des formes plus géométriques. Des diodes bleues semblaient se balader en ces formes et suivre les chemins prédéfinis par ce labyrinthe complexe.

Il s'avança. Il se tenait à présent à l'endroit précis où la première porte, rouge et or, se trouvait. Oui, il pouvait se positionner aisément en cette place. C'était dire l'épaisseur de la première porte. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à la déplacer.

De là où il se trouvait, Steve pouvait voir l'objectif de plusieurs caméras sur l'encadrement supérieur de la porte. Il les fixa et souri, est-ce que Tony visionnerait les enregistrements ? Certaines caméras devaient être mieux dissimulées, cependant, le blond aurait bien eu du mal à les trouver – Tony ne cachait pas à moitié. Un boitier avec des numéros, sûrement destiné à taper un quelconque code dont Steve n'avait point le secret se trouvait sur sa droite. Il distinguait à coté ce qui semblait être un écran digital, grand comme la paume d'une main, ce dernier était enchâssé dans le mur. Et sous ses pieds, Captain America apercevait un mystérieux rectangle, peint d'un gris très foncé sur le sol, un tracé similaire aux marquages des gymnases. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Il se recula, sortant de l'enceinte fictive crée par ce dessin. Puis remonta sur cette partie du sol. Il s'aperçut alors, que le rectangle s'était abaissé. Légèrement, mais abaissé quand même. Une . . . ? Non. Quand même pas ! pensa-t-il. Puis il se décida à interroger JARVIS :

-Jarvis, ne me dit pas que ce rectangle là est une

-Balance. Si, Monsieur Roger.

Il ne souligna pas fâcheuse manie que l'IA avait de le couper lorsqu'il commençait ses phrases par "Jarvis, ne me dit pas que . . .". Trop absorbé par ses pensées. Et inquiet à propos de son ami. Tony faisait attention à son poids au point de se peser à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre ? se demanda-t-il innocemment en s'inquiétant.

Malgré le fait que cette question le taraudait, il n'aurait servi à rien de réveiller Tony et de l'interroger dans cet état

Il lui poserait la question une fois que l'ingénieur aurait dessoûlé.

En attendant, le problème véritablement posé était d'une autre nature.

Comment entrer dans une chambre qui semblait aussi bien équipée que l'armée ? Voir mieux dans la mesure où c'était bel et bien Tony qui lui fournissait les équipements dont elle avait besoin. Steve se doutait qu'il n'avait pas tout vu, mais admirer les créations de sont génie inventeur d'ami à cette heure si avancée de la nuit ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités.

Commençons par le commencement se dit-il.

- Jarvis ?

- Monsieur Rogers ?

- Steve.

- Monsieur Steve ?

Le Soldat soupira bruyamment. Quand est-ce que l'entité l'appellerait-elle par son prénom ? Il était déjà assez gênant qu'une machine vous parle. Alors si en plus elle y mettait du Monsieur et du Vous. . .

- Peux-tu ouvrir la porte grise ? Celle qui est devant moi, celle de la chambre de Tony ?

- Je regrette Monsieur mais je ne possède pas les autorisations nécessaires pour effectuer cette manœuvre.

Super ! La tâche s'annonçait plus complexe. Pourquoi même JARVIS ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir cette porte ? Tony lui vouait pourtant une confiance absolue ! Ce n'était pas comme si l'IA avait pu être piratée !

- Saurais-tu comment je pourrais ouvrir la porte ?

- Évidemment Monsieur Rogers. Afin d'activer les alarmes et les machines nécessaires à l'ouverture de la porte il faut que vous prononciez distinctement à voix haute la phrase prédéfinie. Il s'agit d'une activation vocale qui enregistrera votre ton de voix. Il vous faudra ensuite insérer le code prédéfini sur le clavier numérique qui apparaîtra sur l'écran digital.

Puis il vous faudra insérer votre main dans la fente qui s'ouvrira dans le mur droit, là, on scannera votre main. Vous prendrez soin de vous positionner au dessus de la balance.

Cependant, je crains que seul Monsieur Stark soit en mesure de réaliser ces manœuvres sans déclencher de multiples alarmes. Faites attention à vous. Ensuite vous devrez

-Wowowow ! On se calme JARVIS. Euh. . . fit-il en se rappelant que l'entité, bien que cela semble incroyable, pouvait être susceptible. Merci beaucoup pour ces informations JARVIS, mais je pense que cela sera suffisant.

- Bien Monsieur.

Ok. Tony était parano. C'était officiel. Comment pouvait-on autant sécuriser une simple chambre ? C'était bien sa chambre derrière la porte ? se demanda-t-il.

Il regarda une dernière fois la porte. Effectivement. Il ne pourrait pas l'ouvrir. Il soupira. Il était quitte pour ramener Tony dans ses appartements. Il se motiva puis reprit l'ingénieur entre ses bras musclés. Ne se souciant plus de la délicatesse. Si le bruit qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il s'était blessé n'avait pas dérangé l'ingénieur, les légères secousses ne devraient pas l'incommoder tant que ça. Et c'était repartit dans l'autre sens. Il arriva rapidement à sa chambre. Il demanda à Jarvis d'ouvrir la porte pour ne pas avoir à poser Tony, et cette fois, l'IA obtempéra. Il soupira, il avait décidément passé beaucoup de temps dans ce couloir cette nuit. . .

(1)

Chapitre troisième bis.

Il referma sans bruit la porte d'un habile coup d'épaule. Et y appuya son dos. Tony lui en faisait décidemment voir de toutes les couleurs. Il regarda le visage paisible et endormi de son ami et soupira. Ils devraient avoir une discussion plus que sérieuse et ce dès le lendemain matin. Pour l'heure les priorités de Steve et Tony étaient de coucher son camarade pour ensuite pouvoir aller se coucher pour le blond, et dessoûler pour le brun.

Steve s'avança à travers le vestibule, le traversa et arriva jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déposa délicatement Tony sur les draps qu'il avait froissé en sortant précipitamment puis le décala jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le milieu de matelas. Il n'avait aucunement envie que le brun tombe du lit s'il bougeait durant son sommeil. Il tira les draps à lui, puis les rabattit sur le corps de son ami, tout en ramenant les bras de ce dernier par dessus. Ce n'est qu'une fois le brun emmitouflé sous les couvertures qu'il se demanda si cela pouvait gêner son coéquipier de dormir dans des draps qu'il avait déjà utilisé. Il soupira, malgré les enfantillages de son compagnon, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Il se dit que de toute façon, il était trop tard pour les draps et que le brun n'avait rien d'autre à reprocher que son propre comportement. Tony atteignait des sommets de la bêtise et il était véritablement temps qu'il cesse.

Steve enleva son pull, le tirant vers le haut, laissant à la vue de tous un ventre magnifiquement dessiné que personne n'avait le loisir de pouvoir observer. Puis il remit son haut de pyjama en place. Il plia rapidement son pull puis le posa sur son bureau.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, dos à Tony, prenant du temps pour réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser son ami à se mettre dans des états pareils ? Cela l'attristait au plus haut point. Et il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur une raison qui pourrait expliquer ce comportement. Un bruit de draps froissés parvient à ses oreilles et il se retourna, s'apercevant que le brun s'était inconsciemment tourné vers lui. Cela le fit sourire. Un sourire triste, et las. Tony ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment faire pour percer la carapace du milliardaire qui refuserait sûrement de se confier à lui ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à l'aider, à le soutenir à. . . Quoi ? Mais . . . ? Des bras s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille et le firent basculer sur le dos. Steve lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Il se trouvait à présent sur Tony et au comble de l'étonnement, celui-ci l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Faisant rougir le brave Captain America. De stupeur il utilisa ses réflexes et se retourna vivement. Une main de chaque coté du torse de Tony, il arriva nez-à-nez avec lui. Il était près, très près, beaucoup trop près. Steve marqua un temps d'arrêt dans cette position, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de l'ingénieur endormi. Il pouvait sentir son souffle paisible sur son visage. Lui-même respirait fort, conséquence de la surprise. Ses bras repoussèrent alors vivement le matelas. Relevant son torse il sentit les bras de Tony, qui étaient toujours autour de son torse, tenter faiblement de le retenir mais ceux-ci se contentèrent de glisser sur sa taille suite à la remontée du blond. Steve détacha les mains de son ami et les reposa en douceur sur le corps de ce dernier. Il se retourna, montrant à nouveau son dos à Tony. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper le bas du haut de son pyjama et tirer dessus.

- Steve. . . . prononça le génie d'une voix pâteuse et peu intelligible.

- Tony ? reprit le blond en se retournant.

La main d'Iron Man se trouvait à présent dans le bas du dos de son coéquipier étoilé. Steve le sentit lorsque la main chercha à le rapprocher de Tony. Il essaya de ne pas céder cependant la seconde main du milliardaire crocheta son cou et approcha leur visage. Steve pris peur. Pourquoi ces gestes de la part de Tony ?

Il se redressa brusquement. La main sur son cou vint appuyer plus fort et alors qu'il se laissait rapprocher, Steve paniqua. Et sous le coup de la panique, il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait pouvoir le débarrasser du playboy insistant.

(1) Si j'avais arrêté le 3e chapitre à cet endroit, auriez-vous poursuivi votre lecture ?

04/2013, ShiningKASSIOPee -

* * *

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents à mon avis. Et je ne vous cacherai pas ma fierté ! (^-^) J'en suis vraiment contente. Et j'attends vos commentaire pour voir si vous partagez ma joie ou non !^^

(1) Si j'avais arrêté le 3e chapitre à cet endroit, auriez-vous poursuivi votre lecture ?

Le chapitre trois arrêté à cet endroit aurait eu une taille respectable. Cependant, j'ai eu peur que vous vous soyez gagnés par l'ennui et ne poursuiviez pas votre lecture . . . Je l'ai donc rallongé jusqu'à trouver un suspense convenable !^^

**Plus de 500 views pour les précédents chapitres. TTOTT ! Merci !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !**

**Merci énormément aux reviewers ! C'est un plaisir de lire vos reviews !**

** -Yo, Nympha-san, DowneyJr, mimap; merci !**

**Merci aux followers qui sont de plus en plus nombreux !**

** -tenshihouou, fan-manga696, Nympha-san, LaufeyJune, .Naah merci !**

Je trouverai un meilleur système, en attendant, voici les réponses aux reviewers invités !

DowneyJr : Non, effectivement tu n'avais pas commenté au premier chapitre !^^ Merci merci ! C'est en partie pour toi que j'ai prolongé mon chapitre. Alors cette action ? Tu en penses quoi ?^^

mimap : Merci !^^ Satisfaite de la suite ?

ShiningKA'.


	4. Chapitre Quatrième -

**The who you are,**

**Celui que tu es ou Ceux que vous êtes.**

**Chapitre quatrième.**

ShiningKASSIOPee

Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Marvel.

J'emprunte également le physique des acteurs ayant joué dans le film The Avengers.

L'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination, pour l'instant.

Si vous trouvez des fautes, signalez le moi s'il vous plait !

**Un grand merci aux reviewers fidèles ! Vos reviews me motivent toujours ! (^-^)**

**Merci aux followers ! Si vous êtes là c'est que vous appréciez l'histoire, ne ?**

Puisqu'il vaut mieux remettre ses lecteurs dans le bain, je vous offre un **mini résumé**, un tout mini !

Chapitre 01 : Un Tony soûl embête un gentil Steve dans un couloir. Lorsque le gentil - pas que le milliardaire soit méchant, juste un peu lourd de temps en temps - en eu marre, il laissa, non ! Pire !, abandonna le brun. Et vu que le gentil . . . est un gentil, pris de remord, il retourne auprès du brun.

Chapitre 02 : Steve récupère son grand ami et tente en vain de le ramener dans ses appartements. Pas que Tony soit trop lourd, loin de là, juste que sa porte est un peu spéciale.

Chapitre 03 : Steve ne peut accéder à la chambre de Tony . . .

Chapitre 03bis : . . . Et se voit donc obliger de le ramener dans sa propre chambre.

Je vous laisse soin de juger ce quatrième chapitre !

* * *

Il assomma Tony.

Non. Il n'avait pas fait ça. Il n'avait quand même pas frappé Tony ?  
Ah bah si. Il l'avait fait.

Ok. Donc lorsque Tony buvait, cela n'avait pas seulement une influence sur le comportement du brun, Steve en pâtissait lui aussi. Jusqu'où cela pouvait-il bien aller ? Il maudissait sa putain gentillesse. Et la putain de gentillesse de Tony. Et d'ailleurs il maudissait Tony Stark. Et aussi sa putain de tour pendant qu'on y était. Tony n'était qu'un crétin ravageur puéril ! Un vrai gosse pourri gâté qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et n'écoutait personne hormis son putain d'égo surdimensionné.  
Et peut-être JARVIS de temps en temps. N'oublions pas. L'IA était bien la seule que Tony écout . . . Non. En fait il n'écoutait pas plus JARVIS que ça. Preuve était ses nombreuses folies. JARVIS le prévenait toujours des risques. Après tout, l'intelligence artificielle avait été programmée en partie pour cela. Bien que l'on puisse douter de l'utilité de la chose. Cela donnait au moins satisfaction de dire au génie : « Jarvis te l'avais dit ! »

Mais revenons aux faits, Tony Stark n'était qu'un crétin.  
Et lui n'était qu'un idiot. Ils faisaient une belle paire ! Un véritable un idiot. . . Il venait de frapper celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur soutien, son meilleur ami. Certes Tony avait eu certains gestes déplacés néanmoins il n'était pas totalement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et ce n'était pas une raison pour . . . pour l'assommer ! Il avait perdu son sang froid et le coup était partit seul ! Il n'avait rien maitrisé. Depuis quand frapper était-il devenu un réflexe ? Et pourquoi était-il si gentil ? Tony le méritait non ? Non . . . Tony ne pouvait pas le mériter. C'était injuste. Il avait profité de son avantage. Avantage ? De ne pas être soûl ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'accuser de toutes les bêtises de Tony ! Voilà qu'il regrettait son acte et culpabilisait. . . Et à dire vrai, il ne savait même pas avec quelle intensité il avait frappé son camarade. Assez fort pour que celui-ci tombe comme une masse. Mais vu son état – ou de leurs états respectifs –, l'assez fort était relatif. Steve espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas blessé son ami. À quoi rimait tout ceci ? Il nageait en plein délire. . . Tony n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de repos. Il était définitivement temps pour lui de se mettre au . . . Non. Perdu.

Il ne pouvait pas se mettre au lit. Ou du moins, pas temps que Tony y dormirait lui aussi. Son fauteuil lui paraissait être une bonne alternative. Il n'avait de toute manière aucune envie de bouger et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait laisser Tony seul dans sa chambre sans qu'il y ait, pour l'un ou pour l'autre, de néfastes conséquences. Steve s'assit, s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil puis ferma les yeux, pensant très fort que cette soirée prolongée pouvait n'être qu'un rêve. Il sourit. Peut-être aurait-il tout oublié dès le lendemain. Il espéra que, pour lui-même comme pour le milliardaire, ces . . . débordements affectifs seraient remisés au fin fond de leurs souvenirs respectifs.

Steve s'assoupit quelques minutes après avoir fermé ses yeux.

Steve se trouvait dans le couloir, près de la cuisine. Il s'approcha, il pouvait entendre un bruit de farfouillement. Farfouillement ? Oui. Quelqu'un farfouillait ! Quelqu'un farfouillait dans la cuisine !  
Tous les sens du Capitaine étaient en alerte. Qui pouvait bien leur en vouloir. Et il accusait Tony de paranoïa ? Il devait se reprendre. Rester maitre de la situation. Rester calme. Un voleur ?  
Non. Impossible. JARVIS n'aurait pas laissé passer quelqu'un sans avoir au préalable prévenu Tony. Qui pouvait bien se trouver dans la cuisine ?  
Et Tony ? Où était Tony ? Steve tournait la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant quelque chose, quelqu'un du regard. Il recommençait à s'inquiéter. Surtout, rester vigilant, contrôler ses émotions. Tony était un grand garçon. Il savait se débrouiller en cas d'attaque.  
Il reporta son attention sur le bruit. Celui-ci persistait.  
Le bruit s'arrêta. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit. Puis un juron. Cette voix. Non. Steve n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître. Steve continua à s'approcher, lentement, sans même faire de bruit, marchant à pas feutrés sur la moquette du couloir. Il se plaqua contre le mur. Il se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres de la porte menant à la cuisine. Tout à coup, un autre bruit se fit entendre. Des. . . Des pas ! Quelqu'un courrait ! Le son s'amplifiait ! Quelqu'un courrait vers lui ! Il se plaqua contre le mur et vit une masse informe sortir en trombe de la cuisine, lui passer sous le nez sans l'apercevoir, puis emprunter le couloir. Steve ne se posa pas de question, il s'élança ! Il courrait plus vite que celui qu'il désignait comme un intrus. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux vêtements portés par le fuyard. Il arriva à sa hauteur et le plaqua au sol. Se plaçant au-dessus de lui, le dominant de sa hauteur. Il le reconnu, il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Tony. Shilling ! Le verre que Tony tenait dans sa main avait décrit un parfait vol plané avant de s'éclater sur la moquette, se brisant en plusieurs morceaux et répandant un liquide bordeaux sur celle-ci, ne permettant aucun doute quand à l'origine du liquide. Steve était toujours assit sur la taille de son ami, qui était lui-même allongé face contre le sol.  
- Tony ?  
- La salle de bain ! La salle de bain !  
- Tony ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea le blond  
- La salle de bain ! Vite ! Vite à la salle de bain !  
- La salle de bain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la salle de bain Tony ?! s'affola Steve. Envisageant les options : un voleur ou un intrus dans la salle de bain ? Une simple fuite d'eau ou un quelconque problème de plomberie ?  
Le milliardaire se mit à rire bêtement, son rire prenait de l'ampleur et ressemblait de plus en plus à un rire dément qui donnait des frissons à Captain America. Steve s'écria :  
- Tony ! Regarde-moi Tony ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Bah oui, hihihi, il faut une compresse pour mon visage. Sur ces mots, le playboy tourna alors son visage vers son acolyte, tout en pointant sa joue d'un de ses index. Tony était défiguré, le visage tuméfié, le nez bien rouge, les yeux rougis, bouffis avec de larges cernes, des bleus sur sa joue gauche. Steve ne put réprimer un hoquet de stupeur.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé bébé ? Et bah c'est ta faute mon Stevy ! Héhé ! C'est pas bien ça Stevy ! Héhé! Non, non, non ! C'est pas bien du tout !  
Puis un cri. Horrifié, se transformant comme une plainte.

- Aaah !  
Steve se redressa d'un seul coup sur son fauteuil, agrippant les accoudoirs fermement. Sa respiration sifflait bruyamment, il haletait dans le noir de sa chambre. Il était en sueur, sa peau était moite et collait au cuir du fauteuil. Tony ?! Où était Tony ?! pensa-t-il en s'alarmant.  
Il se leva d'un seul bond, se précipita sur la forme informe qui se trouvait sur son lit.

Oui. Tony était là. Son électro-aimant brillait dans le noir. Il était emmitouflé dans la couverture, maladroitement, adorablement.

Steve reprit son souffle. Tout allait bien. Tony était là, et son visage n'avait rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Iron Man, toujours inquiet. Ce cauchemar l'avait bel et bien effrayé, à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Mais pourtant si réaliste. Quoique. Pourquoi la salle de bain ? Il sourit. Se rassurant, tout allait bien pour tous et ce dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais son sourire se fana. Non. Tony n'allait pas si bien que ça. Et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Boire jusqu'à se rendre dans un état aussi déplorable plusieurs fois par semaine ne laissait pas entendre que son ami allait bien. Il devenait urgent qu'il trouve une raison aux débordements du brun. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Steve était déterminé à tout mettre en œuvre afin de faire cesser les agissements irresponsables de Tony. Il était d son devoir de l'aider. N'étaient-ils point amis ? Sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers la sortie, tourna lentement la poignée de la porte et sans un bruit, sortit de sa chambre, empruntant le couloir, où, quelques minutes plus tôt, il coursait Tony. Il referma sa porte. Sans même un soupir.

04/2013-05/2013, ShiningKASSIOPee –

* * *

Verdict ? Que pensez-vous de ce quatrième chapitre ? Était-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Des attentes particulières pour le 5e chapitre ? La suite est-elle prévisible ou j'arrive à garder un soupçon de mystère ?

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement :

**Nympha-san** : Ô grande revieweuse ! Merchi ! :3 (Ou grand reviewer . . . Je sais pas . . . é.è)  
Tes reviews sont toujours un régal. (^-^) *hochementdetêteapprobateur*

**DowneyJr**: Ô grande revieweuse ! Merchi à toi aussi ! :3 (Idem : grand reviewer . . . Je sais pas non plus . . . é.è)  
Ça m'a fait super plaisir que le troisième chapitre t'ait plus !^^ Pour le Stevy, je n'ai pas vraiment d'occasion pour le caser mais j'essaye d'y penser pour toi !^^

**Chaimette**: Ce matin je me suis aperçue qu'une nouvelle s'ajoutait aux followers. J'avais besoin de motivation !^^ Merci ! Ah ! Et tu as retardé la parution du chapitre ! Sisi, je t'assure. Quand j'ai vu ta photo de profil je me suis arrêtée net. Résultat, 5mn de plus avant la parution de ce nouveau chapitre !^^ Et puis j'ai lu ton profil ! Hop ! 5 autres minutes en plus !^^ Merci merci !

**Mimap**: Moins de suspense pour cette fois. J'essaye de ménager ton cœur !^^

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu !**

ShiningKA'.


	5. Chapitre Cinquième -

**The who you are,**

**Celui que tu es ou Ceux que vous êtes.**

**Chapitre Cinquième.**

ShiningKASSIOPee

Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Marvel.

J'emprunte également le physique des acteurs ayant joué dans le film The Avengers.

L'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination, pour l'instant.

Si vous trouvez des fautes, signalez le moi s'il vous plait !

Puisqu'il vaut mieux remettre ses lecteurs dans le bain, je vous offre un mini résumé, un tout mini ! (Ce tout mini résume commençant à être long, je créerai surement un chapitre spécial avec les résumes. . . Qu'en pensez-vous ?)

Chapitre 01 : Un Tony soûl embête un gentil Steve dans un couloir. Lorsque le gentil - pas que le milliardaire soit méchant, juste un peu lourd de temps en temps - en eu marre, il laissa, non ! Pire !, abandonna le brun. Et vu que le gentil . . . est un gentil, pris de remord, il retourne auprès du brun.

Chapitre 02 : Steve récupère son grand ami et tente en vain de le ramener dans ses appartements. Pas que Tony soit trop lourd, loin de là, juste que sa porte est un peu spéciale.

Chapitre 03 : Steve ne peut accéder à la chambre de Tony . . .

Chapitre 03bis : . . . Et se voit donc obliger de le ramener dans sa propre chambre.

Chapitre 04 : Stevy (et oui, il n'y a pas que notre cher Tony qui ait le droit d'appeler notre Steve ainsi ! ^^) frappe Tony. Il faut parfois remettre les idées en place dans la tête du brun. Puis il dort (Steve. Quoique Tony aussi^^) et fait un rêve (cauchemar plutôt, vous ne trouvez pas ?) vraiment effrayant. Et . . . il sort de la chambre !

Quelle chambre ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?o

**Des mercis gigantesques et en nombre imposant pour les merveilleuses Chaimette et DowneyJr ! Vos reviews sont toujours avec moi et dès que je les regarde je souris ! Avec, j'ai de la motivation pour un bout de temps ! Merci ! J'aurais peut-être dû dédier un chapitre a chacune mais je ne voulais pas faire de jalouse !^^ Je vous dois tant . . . **

**Merci.**

Allez allez ! Et un cinquième chapitre, un !

* * *

Tony arriva d'un pas nonchalant dans la cuisine.

Steve lui tournait le dos, les mains dans l'évier, et s'appliqua à l'ignorer ostensiblement.

-Bonjour Steve.

L'interpelé n'avait aucunement l'intention de répondre. Tony lui devait de sérieuses excuses. Et s'il était décidé à aider le milliardaire, celui-ci devait cependant parfois faire le premier pas. Il garda donc le silence.

Le brun se frotta le visage.

-Okay . . . Il passa ses mains dans sa tignasse. Il avait compris que le blond le . . . Boudait. J'ai encore passé la nuit à t'appeler Stevy ?

-Quelle élégante manière de me rappeler que tu as bu comme un trou hier soir ! Lança le Capitaine, d'un ton acerbe.

Le brun ne semblait pas se rappeler les évènements qui avaient eu lieu. Ou alors, il n'en avait pas encore informé le blond. Sinon il en aurait parlé, non ? Steve avait d'ailleurs décidé de remiser ces souvenirs au plus profond de sa mémoire. Et tant mieux si son ami avait fait de même ! Si l'un comme l'autre n'abordait le sujet avec tout irait bien ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de se mettre en co

-T'as une sacrée droite tu sais ça Steve ?

Okay. Pas de soucis. Maintenant il avait une bonne raison de se mettre en colère. Tony avait décidément un sens hors norme du timing ! Comment pouvait-il prendre ce qu'il s'était passé à la légère et sur un ton badin ?  
Steve essuya ses mains dans un torchon, calmement. Il était hors de question qu'il se jette sauvagement sur le brun.

Il n'allait pas y aller avec des pincettes, il était temps que Tony se reprenne.

-Assis toi. commença-t-il froidement en s'asseyant.

-Bien . . . répondit le brun en tirant une chaise. Le ton du blond ne laissait aucun doute sur sa tolérance à la contradiction : tolérance 0. Il allait devoir faire profil bas.

-Le cirque d'hier soir. . . J'espère qu'il ne se passera plus rien de similaire.

-Tu parles de mes tentatives d'approches infructueuses ? le coupa le brun, sourire aux lèvres. Ou plus simplement du nombre de bouteilles que j'ai pu vider ? finit-il en ricanant bêtement.

Steve ramena son front dans sa main droite, regardant à présent la table. Se contrôler. Ne pas gifler Tony. Ne pas frapper Tony. Ne pas lui mettre mon putain de poing dans sa putain de gueule. Non. Se calmer. Rester maître de ses émotions. Tony a besoin d'aide. Voilà. Aider Tony. Aider Tony. Je dois aider Tony.

-Capsicle ? Ça va ? T'es sûr ? demanda-t-il alors que le blond poussait un énième soupir.

-Non ça ne va pas Tony. C'est même tout le contraire. Mais il ne s'agit pas de moi. Et oui. J'en suis sûr. dit-il, lasse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Non mais tu te fous de moi Tony ? la colère, la peur, l'indignation l'emportaient. Steve se releva. Ses mains frappèrent la table. En se levant si brusquement il avait expulsé sa chaise. Debout, les bras tendus, les mains posées fermement sur la table, Captain America continua sa tirade :

-Te soûler à se point ça te semble normal ? Tu pars dans tous les sens là ! Tu t'en rends compte au moins que tu fais n'importe quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien t'apporter de boire autant ? dit-il sans attendre de réponse particulière. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son vis-à-vis lui répondit :

-Éviter la déshydratation ?  
Tony dépassait les bornes. Ne pouvait-il laisser ce style provocateur au fond d'un placard ? Et arrêter de sourire niaisement à chacune de ses phrases ? Ne pouvait-il cesser d'être un enfant de temps en temps ?

-Non mais soit sérieux ! Tu peux pas tout prendre à la rigolade Tony ! Sérieusement ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? balança Steve, en secouant la tête.

-L'oubli. il avait offert ces mots calmement. Steve voulait une explication ? Bien. Il lui fournirait cette explication. Tony laissa tomber son masque. Son visage n'arborait plus son sourire si caractéristique.

-L'oubli ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?  
Et puis non, il n'avait pas à se justifier. Il était majeur et vacciné. Ses choix ne regardaient que lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Steve ? Tu voudrais que j'arrête ? Que je me comporte plus responsablement ? Pepper m'a déjà fait la leçon ! Essayez de vous synchroniser ! Ça aura peut-être plus d'impact ! Je suis comme ça. Oui, répondit-il au regard effaré de son ami, je suis alcoolique. Oui, je me noie dans la boisson. Oui, des fois je fais des trucs cons. Mais putain ! C'est de MOI qu'il s'agit ! l'ingénieur avait haussé le ton. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Que je me plierais bien gentiment à vos exigences ? Rentrer dans le moule ? Ça m'est jamais arrivé ! Et ça va pas commencer maintenant !

-Pour commencer, je pensais que tu aurais au moins un semblant de politesse et que tu aurais la décence de me présenter des excuses Tony ! répondit le plus grand, blessé. Répondons à tes questions, tu veux ? J'attends de toi que tu te reprennes. Tu dérives et cela n'a rien de sain. Oui, je voudrais que tu arrête de boire autant. Oui, je souhaiterais que tu te responsabilises. On ne te demande pas de rentrer dans je ne sais quel moule. Mais je ne sais pas si tu saisis la gravité de ton état.

-Et ça y est. Sainte-Nitouche est de retour. Retire toi le putain de balai que t'as dans le cul Steve et profite un peu de ta vie !

-Je savais que tu pouvais avoir des comportements idiots Tony, mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à la méchanceté . . . les mots de Tony le blessait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le croire. Il poursuivit :

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Pour toi profiter de sa vie ce serait te soûler jusqu'à être ivre mort ? Ne même plus pouvoir regagner ta chambre seul ? Enchainer connerie sur connerie ? Parce que c'est ce que tu fais depuis hier soir ! Ça ne te traverse même pas l'esprit que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Et je ne suis pas le seul ! Tout ce qu'on veut c'est t'aider ! Mais si tu ne veux pas de notre aide on fait comment nous ? Ouvre les yeux Tony, par pitié.

-Garde ta pitié ton aide et tes putains d'idée. Rien ne t'oblige à rester, t'es libre. Je fais ce que je veux et si t'es pas content, dégage, tu sais où se trouve la porte.

Ces mots furent de trop pour Steve. Tony pouvait être un parfait crétin. Là il devenait carrément méchant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait réellement prendre ces mots au sérieux. Néanmoins Steve ne lui accorda plus un seul regard et sorti de la cuisine. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans le couloir qu'il se mit à courir vers sa chambre, fuyant se réfugier.

Ses pas résonnaient dans la tête de Tony. Se mélangeant au flot incessant de ses paroles. Il se rendait à présent compte de la portée de ses mots.

-Tu es tombé bien bas mon vieux . . . se soupira-t-il à lui même.

05/2013, ShiningKASSIOPee –

* * *

Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point je suis fière de moi. J'ai bouclé se chapitre en une semaine ! Je suis trop fière d'avoir réussi à m'avancer ! Je voulais attendre la semaine prochaine pour m'avancer encore plus mais je n'avais qu'une envie : vous montrer ma joie et ce merveilleux chapitre (ça reste un avis strictement personnel) !

Je suis doublement en avance !^^ Une semaine, et quelques heures ! Vous avez toute la journée pour apprécier ce chapitre !^^

Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Trop pressée de vous montrer mon travail. Merci merci !

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !**

Réponse a review :

**DowneyJr** : Je suis super contente de pouvoir te compter parmi mes lectrices ! Rire ? Sérieusement ? Il est flippant pourtant ce rêve . . . Je suis obligée de penser a toi !^^ Merci ! Ça me fait trop plaisir que ces résumés servent !^^ Merci merci merci ! Aurais-tu une adresse mail ?

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**

Fini le blabla, la suite dans deux semaines !

ShiningKA'.


	6. Chapitre Sixième -

**The who you are,**

**Celui que tu es ou Ceux que vous êtes.**

**Chapitre sixième.**

ShiningKASSIOPee

Cette fiction fait figurer des personnages appartenant à Marvel.

Le physique des acteurs ayant joué dans le film The Avengers est également emprunté.

Mon imagination est le fil conducteur de cette histoire.

Ayez pitié et ne laissez pas sans rien dire de vilaines fautes d'orthographe (ou de typographie) sans m'en avertir ! (Même si elles sont sympathiques. Je suis fautophobe. Et j'assume.)

Comme j'ai pris l'habitude de remettre mes lecteurs dans le bain, voici les mini résumés, tout minis ! (**Ces tout mini résumés commençant à être long, je voudrais créer un chapitre avec les résumés, cependant, cela ne risque-t-il pas de faire du spoil à certains lecteurs ? *worry* La deuxième solution : ne laisser que les résumés de quelques chapitres précédant.**)

Chapitre 01 : Un Tony soûl embête un gentil Steve dans un couloir. Lorsque le gentil - pas que le milliardaire soit méchant, juste un peu lourd de temps en temps - en eu marre, il laissa, non ! Pire !, abandonna le brun. Et vu que le gentil . . . est un gentil, pris de remord, il retourne auprès du brun.

Chapitre 02 : Steve récupère son grand ami et tente en vain de le ramener dans ses appartements. Pas que Tony soit trop lourd, loin de là, juste que sa porte est un peu spéciale.

Chapitre 03 : Steve ne peut accéder à la chambre de Tony . . .

Chapitre 03bis : . . . Et se voit donc obliger de le ramener dans sa propre chambre.

Je vous laisse soin de juger ce quatrième chapitre !

Chapitre 04 : Stevy (et oui, il n'y a pas que notre cher Tony qui ait le droit d'appeler notre Steve ainsi ! ^^) frappe Tony. Il faut parfois remettre les idées en place dans la tête du brun. Puis il dort (Steve. Quoique Tony aussi^^) et fait un rêve (cauchemar plutôt, vous ne trouvez pas ?) vraiment effrayant. Et . . . il sort de la chambre !

Chapitre 05 : Steve et Tony se disputent. Steve quitte la pièce.

**Je tiens à nouveaux à remercier mes merveilleuses revieweuses et envoyeuses de messages !^^**

**Gros gros gros merci à ****Chaimette, DowneyJr, , Chaimette, Aléa37 pour leurs encouragements répétés ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir, ça me motive et de temps en temps, ça me rappelle aussi qu'il faut que je me bouge si je veux respecter mes délais !^^ Sans vous, j'aurais beaucoup moins d'énergie !^^ Et je serais tout le temps en retard !^^**

**Un grand merci aux nouveaux followers qui se font de plus en plus nombreux !**

**Kyah ! GaeHyun ! Tu peux pas poster comme ça juste avant que je mette mon chapitre en ligne ! Je fais comment moi ? Je suis obligée de rajouter de Big Thanks en plein milieu !**

**Gros gros gros merci à GaeHyun ! Qui a followé et favorité tout ce qu'elle pouvait !^^ **

**Je réponds à ta review dans les minutes qui suivent !**

RàR :

**DowneyJr** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me motivent et me rendent heureuse ! J'ai vraiment réussi à te faire rire ? *-* Trop trop bien !^^ Merci merci !  
TTOTT ! Je vais . . . . fondre ( ?) sous les compliments !  
Si. Les commentaires aussi magnifiques que les tiens je suis obligée d'y répondre.  
Évidement que ça me donne envie de continuer ! Et puis . . . ce n'est pas comme si j'étais assez sadique pour vous planter au milieu !^^  
Je suis contente que ça te rende contente !*-*  
Rahlala . . . Oui, 2 semaines c'est long. Mais regarde : ce chapitre aussi !^^  
[Je veux bien récupérer ton adresse mail si tu veux bien !^^ (Je la supprimerais de ton commentaire si tu veux. Oui, je suis toute puissante !^^)]  
Enfin le Chapitre sixième !

* * *

Steve avait couru jusqu'à sa chambre. La distance n'était pas assez grande pour qu'il soit essoufflé par sa course, cependant, après être rentré et avoir fermé sa porte, il s'appuya dos à elle, et se laissa glisser lentement. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il entendit ses hoquets et ses sanglots. Ceux-ci se faisaient de plus en plus violents, se transformant en véritables pleurs. Quand était-ce la dernière fois ? La dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour retenir ses larmes ? Tony n'avait jamais été jusque là. Certes, le ton était déjà monté, il leur été déjà arrivé de se brouiller violemment, mais jamais le brun n'avait évoqué le fait que Steve pouvait s'en aller. Tony l'avait toujours accueilli à bras ouverts, volontairement, acceptant totalement, non pas l'héros - quoiqu'il avait aussi accepté cette part de lui -, mais l'homme. Steve s'était senti comblé ! Et maintenant, les mots du philanthrope le blessaient comme jamais.

Pourtant, Tony était toujours là, le soutenait, l'aidait dès que le besoin s'en montrait. Il avait trouvé un véritable ami, acceptant ses qualités et ses défauts, ses forces et ses faiblesses. Steve s'était senti rassuré, chez lui, en sécurité. L'immensité de ce qu'il devait à son ami continuait jours après jours de s'étendre.

Mais cette dispute était différente des autres. Comment prendre les mots de Tony ? Tout était trop. Ses émotions se mélangeaient. Tout, il y avait tout. . . Et c'était trop . . . Ce n'était pas seulement des mots. Mais aussi des actes. Tony lui semblait si loin de lui à présent. S'éloignant de plus en plus chaque jour, et le brun ajoutait à ses peines des paroles amères.

Cette dispute était bien différente. Généralement, l'un des deux dépassait les bornes et il était très facile de déterminer lequel des deux ferait ses excuses en premier au second. Dans la mesurent où ils arrivaient à reconnaitre leurs tords. Cette fois-ci, Steve n'arrivait pas à trancher. Qui de Tony ou lui avait repoussé leurs limites ? Il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Tony n'avait pas été tendre non plus.

Même s'il avait avancé le sujet, Steve se disait que celui-ci méritait amplement de venir sur le tapis. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient été peu compréhensifs envers leur vis-à-vis.

Steve ne se sentait pas. Il n'avait cette fois, aucune envie de faire le premier pas. L'ambiance se promettait électrique s'il restait à la tour. S'il restait ? Si ? Et. . . Devait-il réellement partir ? Il fut prit de panique. Ses hoquets reprirent. Et si Tony comptait vraiment à ce qu'il quitte la tour ? Devrait-il plier bagage ?

Ce ne pouvait pas. . . Il ne le pensait pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Captain America étaient grand-ouverts dans le vide, dans le noir de sa chambre. Une obscurité angoissante, malgré la lumière qui filtrait par l'une des portes, son hall était fermé, sans fenêtre. Il avait mal. Tony avait été détestable. Mais peut-être avait-il raison ? Il avait mal. Il n'avait peut-être pas à se mêler de ses affaires. Tony avait déjà tant fait pour lui. . . . Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal ! Était-il réellement temps pour lui de s'en aller ? D'abandonner sa chambre. De partir. De quitter . . . Il ne pu penser la fin de sa phrase. Fondant en larmes.

Ses mains s'élancèrent vers son visage, cherchant à essuyer les larmes sortant continuellement de ses yeux. Ses sanglots étaient à présent parfaitement audibles. N'importe qui aurait pu l'entendre.

N'importe qui.

Y compris l'abruti qui se trouvait derrière sa porte.

Tony se maudissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con ! Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il ne pouvait donc pas fermer sa grande gueule de temps en temps ? Putain de merde. Steve ne méritait pas ça. Il mentirait s'il disait n'avoir rien pensé des débilitées qu'il avait proféré. Mais il n'en pensait pas la totalité ! Putain. Non mais putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con . . . Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Putain qu'il était con . . .

Il entendit les sanglots. Comme par réflexe, sa main se posa à plat sur la porte de la chambre. Il aurait voulu réconforter le blond. Il aurait voulu que cette scène déplorable n'ait pas eu lieu. Il aurait voulu que tout aille bien. S'il le pouvait, il retournerait dans le passé, et arrangerait cela. Le nombre de choses qu'il changerait s'il pouvait remonter le temps ! Putain ! Il y en avait un paquet !

Il ne voulait pas mettre Steve dans cet état. Il n'avait pas voulu . . . Et maintenant il regrettait. Il donnerait tant pour le consoler. Pour que tout s'arrange. Mais il ne pouvait que sentir les tremblements dus aux soubresauts de Steve. Eux-mêmes dus aux paroles de l'abruti fini qu'il était. Putain qu'il était con ! Et putain qu'il s'en voulait. Et putain qu'il regrettait. . . Comme toujours. Toujours des erreurs. Et toujours des regrets.

Tony frappa délicatement, timidement à la porte d'un seul doigt.

-Steve ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, guettant impatiemment une réponse.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Hormis le son des pleurs qui diminuait.

Non. Hors de question que Tony l'entende pleurer ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Qu'il s'en aille ! Qu'il parte ! Le torrent de larmes redoubla d'intensité. Il essayait vainement de contenir ses émotions, ses larmes, ses tremblements, et tout ce qui pouvait montrer que non, tout n'allait pas bien. Il aurait voulu crier à Tony de partir. De le laisser tranquille ! Il avait mal ! Ne pouvait-on le laisser seul ?

-Steve ? Steve ! S'il te plait. murmura le playboy.

S'il te plait ? Depuis quand Tony usait-il des formules de politesse ? Il se moquait de lui ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Et puis s'il te plait ? S'il te plait quoi ?

-Steve ? Dis . . . Tu veux pas ouvrir cette porte s'il te plait ? Je . . .

Ah. C'était plus clair maintenant. Mais ça lui arrivait vraiment de connecter ses neurones entre eux ? Là ? Maintenant ? Ouvrir sa porte ? Pour qu'il le voit tremblant, pleurnichant, abattu ? Hors de question. No way ! (1) Impossible. Qu'il comprenne seul et qu'il parte ! Le MIT (2) ne lui aurait pas filé son diplôme s'il n'avait pas été capable d'une déduction pareille !

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Pourquoi Steve lui répondrait-il ? Il était le seul et l'unique responsable de l'état de son ami. Si tant est que celui-ci se considère toujours ainsi.

-Steve, s'il te plait, ouvre cette porte. Je . . . Je suis vraiment désolé. Je regrette.

Oh oui ! Ce qu'il pouvait regretter ! Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas . . . Il appuya sa tête contre la porte. Puis ferma ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements du blond, et entendre ses sanglots. Il était le seul responsable.

-Allez Cap'. Sors de là. dit-il peut convaincu que le grand blond se donne cette peine pour son bourreau. Il frappa doucement sa tête contre le bois de la porte, à trois reprises.

-Capsicle, il soupira avant de poursuivre, je suis désolé Cap'. Vraiment.

Il se dégagea de la porte, faisant un pas en arrière.

Tony partait ? Non. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner si vite ? Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné de la porte ? Steve avait bien entendu ces trois coups frappés. Tony quémandait l'ouverture de la porte, et le pardon. Non ? Certes un pardon que Steve n'était pas près à lui accorder. Pas encore du moins. Mais il était déçu que le génie s'éloigne et ne fasse rien de plus pour le retenir. Malgré tout, sa présence le réconfortait. . . Tony ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ? Si ? Tout était donc fini ? Était-il véritablement temps pour lui de ranger ses affaires ? À ces pensées, de nouvelles larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues.

Il pourrait tout à fait demander à JARVIS d'ouvrir cette putain de porte de force. Oui. C'était parfaitement réalisable. JARVIS pourrait tout à fait exécuter cette tâche. L'intelligence artificielle n'avait-elle pas été mise au point par le plus brillant ingénieur des États-Unis ? Cette tour n'avait-elle pas été mise au point par le plus merveilleux des ingénieurs de tous les temps ? La seule chose qui l'en empêchait était que cet acte lui semblait totalement inapproprié. Ce serait violer l'intimité du blond. Après tout, Steve n'était pas en tort lorsqu'il refusait de le voir. Et il n'apprécierait pas. S'il n'avait pas ouvert sa porte, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Et Tony ne pouvait que le laisser tranquille. Ouvrir cette porte de force ne ferait qu'énerver son ami, et aggraver la situation. Et elle était déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Mercibien.

Tony retourna près de la porte. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'y adossa, puis se laissa lentement descendre et glisser le long de cette porte, dans un doux bruit de vêtements froissés.

Il n'était donc pas parti ? L'idiot, pensa Steve en souriant tristement.

Steve avait senti Tony s'adosser à la porte, puis s'y laisser glisser. Que diable faisait-il ?

Tony renversa sa tête en arrière. Celle-ci heurta la porte. Assez fort pour que le blond en oublie un instant ces pleurs pour s'en inquiéter. Comme une sorte de réponse, ou de question muette, il cogna doucement la sienne à trois reprises. Interrogation que l'ingénieur reçu. Un sourire triste s'empara de ses lèvres. Malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, Cap' continuait à s'inquiéter pour lui ? Cet homme était définitivement trop bon pour son bien. Pour la première fois la réflexion que si Steve s'inquiétait pour une broutille pareille alors ses débordements à répétitions devaient l'angoisser à un point effrayant germa dans son esprit.

-Oui, souffla-t-il, je vais bien Cap'. T'inquiète pas. J'ai la tête dure tu sais . . .

Il n'était pas sûr que la question de son vis-à-vis soit exactement celle à laquelle répondait sa réponse. Mais son interprétation lui sembla fondée lorsqu'il obtient en retour ce même son. Un petit coup se fit entendre. Il semblait à Tony, que Cap' l'encourageait à continuer. Que devait-il dire ? Formuler des excuses ? Il se sentait perdu. Épouvanté à l'idée de ne commettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul faux-pas.

-Cap ?

Petit coup.

-Tu vas bien ?

Rien.

Tony compta jusqu'à 6 puis, n'en pouvant plus, continua, il n'avait jamais été doué pour jouer à cache-cache, où du moins quand c'était à lui de compter :

-Cap ?

Petit coup.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Toujours rien.

-Je suis désolé Steve . . . Je . . . Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit, et je . . . je regrette. Je suis vraiment désolé. Et . . . Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises que tout va bien et que je . . . Et que j'ai rien fait de mal. Je voulais pas te dire de partir. Vraiment, je voulais pas. Je . . . Je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, je . . . J'étais énervé, je voulais . . . Je sais pas trop ce que je voulais. Je . . . J'aurais jamais du dire des trucs pareils. À ces mots, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était perdu, essayait de formuler des excuses correctes sans pour autant y parvenir. Bon sang ! Il voulait juste que Steve sorte de cette putain de chambre !

Petit coup. Plus lent. Plus lourd que les précédents. Steve acceptait ses excuses ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Après tout il n'était pas devin ! Et de simples coups frappés à une porte n'étaient pas une méthode de communication que le brun utilisait souvent !

-Je suis vraiment désolé Capsicle. Je . . . ne voulais pas te blesser. J'étais en tort. Et . . . Et tu as bien fait. On sait tous les deux que . . . Eh bien . . . . Que tu avais raison.

Tony lui présentait de véritables excuses. Et qu'il reconnaisse ses torts fit malgré tout plaisir à Captain America. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on avait droit à un Tony repentissent !

-Tu sais . . . Ce n'est pas toujours facile. Je fais comme je peux mais il y a toujours dans la vie des hauts et des bas . . . Je compose comme je peux. Y'a eu la rupture avec Pepper, ensuite le passage véritable de la relève pour Stark Industries. Les réparations. Entre la ville, les alentours et la tour. Tu sais . . . J'étais overbooké ! Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête ! le grand Tony Stark fit une grimace, tout en continuant sa tirade :

-Et puis maintenant, entre la vie de super-héros, les meetings les entretiens, et les promotions, auxquels Pepper veut absolument me trainer. . .

Le flot incessant de larmes s'était tarit. Mais Steve eu soudainement le sentiment que Tony se moquait bel et bien de lui. Oui. Tony se foutait de sa gueule ? Non mais oh !

05/2013, ShiningKASSIOPee – Chapitre publié le 29/05/2013.

* * *

(1) : No way ! = Impossible ! ou Jamais !

(2) : MIT = Massachusetts Institute of Technology

**Je viens d'essuyer une larme du visage de Tony. Si si, je vous assure. *-***

Pour ce chapitre-ci aussi, je suis assez fière de ma production. Là, c'est pour la longueur. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Et doit peut-être faire le double de certains. J'ai même du couper !^^

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, critiques et impressions !^^**

Vous aurez **la suite dans deux semaines au plus tard** ! (Je mets mon profil à jour en fonction de mes avancées ! N'hésitez pas à passer.)

J'ai fait des trucs bizarre avec le hors-chapitre. . . Vive les changements !^^

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs !**

**Plus de 2000 mots ! Et je**** pense atteindre les 2 000 vues avec ce chapitre : 2000 mercis ! (^-^)**

ShiningKA'.


	7. Chapitre Septième -

**The who you are,**

**Celui que tu es ou Ceux que vous êtes.**

**Chapitre septième.**

ShiningKASSIOPee

Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Marvel.  
J'emprunte également le physique des acteurs ayant joué dans le film The Avengers.  
L'histoire est à moi !o  
Pitié, aidez moi à corriger les dernières fautes !^^

Un grand merci aux reviewers et aux envoyeurs de messages ! Vos petits (ou grands ^^) mots me motivent toujours ! (^-^)  
Merci aux followers ! Si vous êtes là c'est que vous appréciez l'histoire, ne ?  
Merci à tout ceux qui s'ajoutent à l'aventure : followers, favoriteurs. . .

Puisqu'il vaut mieux vous dans le bain après cette longue écriture, je vous offre un **mini résumé**, encore plus mini que d'habitude !

Chapitre 05 : Steve et Tony se disputent. Steve quitte la pièce.

Chapitre 06 : Steve s'enferme dans sa chambre et Tony tente tant bien que mal de lui présenter des excuses. (Vous avez les 151 derniers mots du chapitre précédent, l'impression de déjà-vu est donc normale !^^ [J'ose espérer que vous lisez les chapitres dans l'ordre !^^])

**Dédicaces à Chaimette** qui me soutient au fil des jours ! **Et à sean8329** qui a ajouté The Who You Are à ses fictions favorites et qui m'a énormément motivée ce matin (involontairement) puisque je suis allée chercher cette magnifique phrase sur son profil ^^ : « Je vous encourage à lire les fics qui sont dans mes favorites, car je n'y met[s] que les histoires auxquelles j'ai 100% accroché! ».  
J'aime les gros nombres ronds ! (^-^)/ Merci énormément à toutes deux !

1, 2. 1, 2. Test Micro Ok.

Il m'a prit plus de temps, mais il est plus long que les précédents, il est enfin arrivé, après l'emploi du temps aléatoire et les problèmes de connexion internet, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs : Le Chapitre Septième !

* * *

Tony lui présentait de véritables excuses. Et qu'il reconnaisse ses torts fit malgré tout plaisir à Captain America.

-Tu sais . . . Ce n'est pas toujours facile. Je fais comme je peux mais il y a toujours dans la vie des hauts et des bas . . . Je compose comme je peux. Y'a eu la rupture avec Pepper, ensuite le passage véritable de la relève pour Stark Industries. Les réparations. Entre la ville, les alentours et la tour. Tu sais . . . Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête ! Et puis entre la vie de super-héros, les meetings et les entretiens, les promotions, auxquels Pepper veut absolument me trainer. . .

Le flot incessant de larmes s'était tarit. Mais Steve eu soudainement le sentiment que Tony se moquait bel et bien de lui. Oui. Tony se foutait de sa gueule ? Non mais oh !

* * *

Sa rupture avec Pepper ? Elle datait d'il y avait plusieurs mois maintenant ! Certes, elle avait été difficile pour chacun des partis ! Et il restait bien une vilaine cicatrice. Mais ils étaient d'accord bon dieu ! Leur relation était bancale et ils savaient que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, selon leurs dires de l'époque. Et aucun n'avait outre mesure semblé souffrir ! Il savait que, malheureusement, la tristesse de Tony était plus liée à la fin d'une relation et d'une stabilité qui duraient depuis un bon bout de temps qu'à la perte de Pepper. Il n'avait pas fait cela par plaisir mais cette séparation avait accommodé Tony autant que Pepper ! Le passage de la relève ? N'importe quoi. Quelques paperasse à régler et c'était terminé ! Pepper connaissait Stark Industries mieux qu'elle connaissait Tony et ses petits secrets et c'était dire ! La vie de super-héros ? Là, de nouveau, une excuse bidon. Depuis que Loki était parti, plus de super-vilains – ou de vilains tout court – à combattre ! Tout allait à merveille ! Et on ne les embêtait plus pour un oui ou pour un non depuis qu'il avait manifesté leur mécontentement aux concernés (1) ! Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Ils avaient la belle vie ! Les réunions de Pepper ? Mais n'importe quoi là aussi ! Quand était-ce, la dernière fois où il y avait participé ? Oui, Pepper voulait le trainer jusque dans ces salles de conférences. Mais elle ne pouvait que "vouloir" puisqu'à chaque fois Tony s'y refusait fermement ! Comment pouvait-il se dire occupé alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées hormis trainer dans sa tour, inventer on ne savait quelle invention tordue et boire plus que de raison ! C'était du véritable foutage de gueule. Tony arrivait-il vraiment à se persuader avec ses mots ? Non. Il n'était pas crédule au point d'inventer des mensonges aussi gros ? Si ?

Tony arrêta sa respiration. Quelque chose clochait. Le bruit. Ou plutôt, l'absence de bruit. Il n'entendait plus ni reniflement morveux, ni sanglots étouffés. Que se passait-il ?

-Steve ? murmura-t-il d'un ton angoissé, Steve ?

Aucune réponse.

-Steve ? Répond s'il te plait !

-Tu sais quoi Tony ?

-Euh . . . Non ? répondit intelligemment le génie.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin de putain d'abruti ! Alors si tu pouvais aller gentiment te faire foutre, ça m'arrangerait. Je fais mes bagages et je pars, comme tu me l'as si aimablement proposé tout à l'heure.

Tony le bassinait avec ses conneries. Il était près à le pardonner. Finalement cette saute d'humeur n'était pas si différente des précédentes. Mais que Tony lui débite des conneries aussi grosses. Ça non, il n'était pas près à l'accepter ! Il allait partir. Pas forcément définitivement mais au moins pour une semaine. Faire une pause lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Sa colère avait au moins eu le mérite de faire disparaitre les dernières traces de tristesse.

-Steve ? Mais . . . Steve ! Putain ! Non mais toi alors ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire de mal ? sur ces mots, il se leva, se tenant face à la porte, il attendit que le blond lui réponde.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas Tony ? Actives tes neurones et connectes les abruti !

-Steve ! Non mais oh ! On se calme là peut-être ! Je peux reconnaitre qu'il m'arrive de faire des erreurs mais de là à me faire insulter gratuitement, non ! Tu veux qu'on s'explique, soit ! Mais ais au moins la décence de m'expliquer ce que tu me reproches !

-Je te reproche Tony de ne pas être foutu de t'excuser sincèrement. Je te reproche de mentir et de te cacher derrière de fausses excuses. Je te reproche de me faire si mal avec une dispute que je me retrouve à chialer comme un gosse !

Steve criait. Et ce qu'entendait Tony ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Malgré les paroles de son ami, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Enfin si. Il comprenait une partie. Il avait blessé le blond. Il l'avait compris avant, il n'était pas débile non plus. Mais la détresse cachée derrière ces mots était évidente. Et ces paroles faisaient mal. Très mal. Encore plus que les larmes du blond qu'il savait avoir coulées. Et le reste ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir dire ?

-Steve . . . Tu peux t'expliquer s'il te plait ? Je ne . . . comprends pas. dit-t-il, honteux et ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Le blond poussa un soupir si bruyant que le brun l'entendit à travers la porte.

-Steve . . . Je

-T'es désolé. Oui, je sais. Mais comprends moi bien Tony, on se connait depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Assez du moins pour que saches pertinemment que j'ai une sainte horreur des mensonges.

-Mais Steve ! Je . . . Je t'ai menti ? dit simplement le brun, étonné, et ne voyant toujours pas de quoi son ami voulait bien pouvoir parler.

-Oui. Oui Tony tu mens. Et Steve se rassit contre sa porte. Tony avait l'air sincère. Se pouvait-il qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pas ? Qu'il soit assez mal en point pour ne pas s'apercevoir que ses excuses ne tenaient pas la route ?

Le blond soupira, puis continua sa tirade :

-Toutes les excuses que tu te trouves ne tiennent pas la route Tony. Ta rupture avec Pepper date d'il y a déjà un bon morceau de temps. Tu . . . . t'en es remis. Et la relève s'est faite en une matinée à tout casser. Pour les réparations, même si ça nous a pris du temps. Ça m'a plutôt semblé amusant pour toi de repeindre certains bâtiments à ton effigie, dit-il alors qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage.

-Notre effigie Steve, notre.

-Oui, pas faux.

Et le blond souriait, les réparations avaient été éprouvantes mais ils y avaient tous mis du leur et tous avaient pris plaisir à voir Tony taguer les murs de la ville avec là un Captain America, ici Hulk et sur le mur d'en face Natasha et Clint tendrement enlacés. Ce qui les avait prodigieusement agacés soit dit en passant. Natasha parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas d'où Tony tirait cette ridicule histoire entre elle et l'agent Barton et Barton . . . . parce qu'il calquait son comportement sur celui de sa belle. Il y avait eu une réplique de Thor et Loki cueillant des fleurs sur le gazon fraîchement tondu de Central Park. Adorable. Les deux intéressés n'étant pas là au moment de l'acte, aucun ne pu s'indigner outre mesure. Mais les Avengers, le SHIELD et une bonne partie de la planète avaient fondu devant ces deux adorables frangins. Quand à Nick, il ne resta pas de coté, Tony s'était fait un plaisir de repeindre chaque hélicoptère de l'hélioporteur à l'effigie de l'un des membres avant de redessiner la totalité de l'espace d'atterrissage qui représentait maintenant leur groupe en entier, les Avengers, incluant au passage leur cher borgne et un troisième agent du SHIELD.

-Il n'empêche Tony, les réparations ne nous ont pas coûté énormément.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là Steve ! Refaire la tour m'a quand même coûté plus de

-Stop Tony ! On sait tous que ça t'a coûté très cher mais tout est relatif. Et puis, je parlais physiquement. Ensuite on a eu plusieurs mouvementées où on nous appelait pour un oui ou un non. Mais quand ils ont compris que les pompiers, la police et autres services municipaux seraient parfaitement à même de régler ces quelques problèmes, ils nous ont laissés tranquille.

-Ah . . . Toi et ta subtilité Steve. C'était beau à voir ! répliqua Tony en retrouvant le sourire.

-Et en ce qui concerne les réunions, meeting et autre, Pepper n'arrive jamais à te trainer jusque là. Alors . . . . Non ! Ne me coupe pas Tony.

-Mais je . . .

-Je t'entends. Chut ! Toutes tes excuses sont bidons. Je peux comprendre que quelque chose n'aille pas mais il va falloir m'expliquer sincèrement ce qui pose problème. Où alors ce n'est même pas la peine que tu cherches à t'excuser. fini le blond, tristement.

-Steve . . .

-Tu t'en rends compte maintenant ? demanda gentiment le blond, Tu te rends compte que . . .que tu te caches derrière de fausses excuses et que . . .

-Tu apprécies moyennement. souffla bruyamment le génie.

Il y eu un silence. Un long blanc. Lors duquel Steve se demanda s'il devait continuer où laisser le brun parler. Alors que Tony ne savait par où commencer.

Chacun se rassit. Calmement, dos à la porte, une position qu'ils avaient quitté pour quelques minutes. Ils ne savaient plus trop où ils en étaient, et les paroles du brun vinrent renforcer leur pensées :

-Tu sais . . . ça fait pas mal de temps que j'habite ici, New York je veux dire. Et, tout change tellement vite. La ville, les Hommes. Je veux dire, j'ai vraiment changé. Avant . . . avant tout ça, avant l'armure, avant Iron Man . . . J'étais pas le même. Et . . . . Et j'avais une vie qui me convenait et qui me plaisait et j'étais super fier d'être qui j'étais. Je faisais ce que je voulais quand je voulais, j'avais vraiment la belle vie. Et . . . Après . . . Bah . . . T'as lu assez de doc la dessus pour savoir mieux que moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais bon. Toutes ces aventures, ça te change un homme. Se battre, vivre, sauver, vivre, à fond et toujours plus vite parce que tu sais pas si demain matin tu seras encore en vie. Je veux dire, il suffirait qu'il y ait une erreur et ce serait fini. Pour que dans la nuit mon cœur lâche. Comme ça. Juste parce que j'ai des putains d'éclats dans le corps. Et toujours plus d'aventure, toujours plus d'action. C'était comme un film. Un bon film, mais qui comme tous les films à une fin. Et tout s'est arrêté. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans qu'on ait rien demandé, je me suis retrouvé seul, sur le cul dans cette putain de tour. Enfin, seul, . . . tout est relatif. J'avais Pepper, puis toi aussi. Et tous ces journalistes qui s'agglutinent à ma porte, ne les oublions pas ceux là. Et tu vois, se retrouver avec pleins de gens qui sont . . . hors du commun, un peu comme moi, quoique je suis le plus normal du lot je pense mais bon, c'est pas la question. Bref, se retrouver avec pleins de personnes géniales et faire tout notre possible pour sauver cette bonne vieille planète, la routine en soit, bah . . . C'était génial ! Tu vois en si peu de temps on a fait au taquet de trucs ! Je veux dire, . . . on a sauvé la Terre quoi ! C'est pas rien ! On vivait à fond, vraiment, et c'était génial et puis . . . quand t'as tout qui s'arrête aussi vite que tout à commencé, c'est-à-dire beaucoup trop vite bah . . . Ça fait une espèce de trou. On se battait à tout va, on en oubliait qu'on allait peut-être mourir dans la minute qui suivait et on s'entraidait et . . . . Et j'étais juste bien. Et puis maintenant, . . . Je me sens, tellement vide. C'est un peu comme. . . mon armure sans moi. Ouais, c'est ça l'image, ça fonctionne pas. Il . . . Il manque quelque chose . . . C'est . . . C'est vraiment horrible Steve, tu sais, du jour au lendemain tu te retrouves avec quelque chose en moins . . . . Y'a eu les journées tous ensembles, les travaux, les adieux tardifs sans cesse repoussés plus ou moins volontairement mais . . . Le vide est resté. Et ça ne s'arrangeait pas, Pepper qui s'en va, l'équipe qui se divise et s'éparpille. Et tout d'un coup, j'avais plus rien à faire, plus rien à dire, plus rien à vivre.

Il ressentait la même chose. Ce trop plein d'énergie qu'il s'appliquait à dépenser chaque jour dans sa salle d'entrainement. Soulever des haltères, frapper sans relâche dans un sac toujours plus lourd dans le seul et unique but d'oublier. D'oublier que sans eux, il n'était rien, que sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi monotone. Que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble était merveilleux. Que tout dans son corps, son sang, ses muscles, toutes les plus infimes parties de son êtres ne demandait qu'à se battre à leurs cotés. Qu'à vivre pleinement avec eux. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenties n'avaient jamais produit un tel écho dans son âme. Jamais on ne lui avait fourni autant. Pour ensuite lui reprendre.

À ces pensées, de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Et celle-ci, il n'avait pas la force de les essuyer.

Lui aussi, du jour au lendemain on lui avait tout repris, lui aussi on l'avait comme qui dirait abandonné sans plus rien à faire. Au début ils s'étaient permis de râler dès qu'on faisait appel à eux pour la moindre broutille. Maintenant, Steve peinait à remplir ses journées. Le cauchemar recommençait, similaire à celui qu'il avait vécu en débarquant 70 ans dans un futur dont il ne connaissait rien. Il s'agissait de chez lui maintenant, mais il ne s'y sentait complet que lorsqu'il pouvait montrer sa valeur parmi eux. Son corps avait été conçu pour l'aventure, l'action, les péripéties avec de multiples retournements de situation, pas pour la vie bien réglée d'un simple citoyen américain. La vie à la tour n'était pas forcément déplaisante. Tony était loin d'être le pire hôte que l'on puisse imaginer et s'appliquait à faire en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien. Il était toujours à ses cotés. Mais il manquait quelque chose, de l'aventure, un soupçon d'action et de mystère. Quelque chose qui bouge. Et qui le fasse à nouveau se sentir vivant.

-Steve ? Steve ?! Steve !

Les sanglots l'avaient repris. Et cela n'avait pas échappé au brun.

-Steve ! cria-t-il de plus en plus paniqué à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau blessé le brun.

-Oui . . . ça va, t'inquiète pas Tony. Juste . . . Je . . .

Sa voix mourut dans un silence gênant. Il avait envie de s'éloigner. Tony mettais des mots, des sons sur ses sentiments, sur ce qu'il ressentait, et il n'appréciait pas véritablement. Et il chialait à nouveau. Il n'avait qu'une envie, et celle-ci était de s'éloigner, le plus possible . . .

-Je . . . J'y vais Tony. Je vais . . . retourner dans ma chambre. Ok ? On . . . on se voit plus tard.

-Je . . . Steve . . . . D'accord Cap . . . à tout !

Le brun laissa retomber sa tête contre la porte. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour que Steve cherche à s'éloigner. Qu'allait-il faire ? Tony soupira, cette journée commençait décidément très mal. Très très mal. . .

Steve regagna sa chambre. Se laissa tomber peu vaillamment sur son lit, puis rabattit après de nombreuses contorsions les draps par-dessus son corps. Il était fatigué. Il voulait se reposer un peu. Juste un peu, il ferma les yeux.

Steve ouvrit lentement les yeux. Pour les refermer aussi tôt.

-Yaaaa soupira-t-il dans un râle. Mais pourquoi la lumière filtre-t-elle autant alors que les volets sont fermés ?

Il s'assit, repoussant la couette qui lui avait tenu chaud. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air très frais. Il regarda son réveil : 11h52. Mouais. Il avait le temps de prendre une douche et de se rafraichir avant d'aller déjeuner. C'est avec un entrain digne des plus grands guerriers qu'il se glissa dans sa salle de bain. S'interdisant de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, il aurait du temps pour ce prendre la tête plus tard, il passa rapidement sous la douche, savourant l'eau chaude, aux toilettes (2), puis risqua ensuite un coup d'œil vers son miroir avant de se demander pourquoi il cherchait tant à se faire du mal. Pourquoi ? Ces ablutions ne l'avaient pas vraiment réveillé et c'est avec un dynamisme inexistant qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie de son antre.

Son corps bascula et la tête de Tony s'abbatit lourdement sur le pied d'un blond toujours aussi comateux, pile sur son gros orteil que la grosse et méchante tête écrasa sans ménagement, créant un flux de douleur assez exceptionnel dans le corps du brun.

-Waaaaaaa ! Yaaaaaatttaaaaaaaaa ! P*tain de *********BIIIIP [Contenu censuré par notre bien aimé JARVIS] ********** de qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !

Oui, Tony avait trouvé assez drôle d'apprendre du vocabulaire à son cher coéquipier. Histoire d'avoir toujours le bon mot.

Steve sautillait sur place. Il avait mal bon sang !

-C'est qu'il a la tête lourde cet abr*ti de ****BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP [Merci JARVIS] ****.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il avait un lit, un oreiller. Pourquoi avait-il donc dormi sur son paillasson ? Pourquoi avait-il dormit tout court ? Il était allé se coucher mais le brun était libre ! Non ? Il pouvait pas vaquer à ses occupations comme il le faisait si bien d'ordinaire ? N'empêche, c'était trop mignon . . . oui, c'était vraiment le mot qui convenait de sa part de l'avoir attendu toute la matinée, pensa Captain America en souriant.

-P*tain de *****BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP [JARVIS, fervent défenseur de l'intégrité de notre idole, se permet encore une fois d'intervenir, afin de protéger vos yeux de ces paroles outrageantes.]***** de oh my god ce que ça fait mal ! S'écria Tony, faisant marcher ses abdos pour se redresser, il s'attrapa la tête avec ses mains.

-Yaaaaatttaaaaaaaaaa de c'est pas possible ! continua-t-il très glorieusement.

-Ya ! Steve ! l'apostropha le brun sur un ton coléreux, Tu pourrais faire gaffe quand tu ouvres une porte non ?!

-Ah . . . dit le blond, le souffle coupé devant la stupidité des propos de son ami. C'est vrai qu'il faut toujours vérifier que quelqu'un ne s'est pas assoupi ou adossé de l'AUTRE coté de note porte, du coté que l'on ne voit PAS avant de l'ouvrir. N'est-ce pas ? prononça-t-il d'un ton ironique, oui, Tony lui avait aussi appris l'ironie. Excuse-moi Tony chéri, j'avais oublié cette règle élémentaire.

-C'est ça ! Fous toi de ma gueule en plus . . . ronchonna ledit chéri.

-Mon pauvre Tony . . . Non mais oh ! Arrête ton cirque ! Je te ferais dire que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert !

- Steve, excuse-moi mais j'ai reçu ton GROS orteil dans la TÊTE ! Alors j'ai MAL ! Tu comprends ?! J'ai TRÈS MAL ! T'as un p*tain de gros orteil de super soldat dur comme . . . dur comme . . .

Oui, le grand Tony Stark était à court de comparaison.

05/2013-06/2013, ShiningKASSIOPee – Chapitre publié le 19/06/2013

* * *

(1) : Mais ceci est une autre histoire !^^  
(2) : Oui, même les héros y vont. Épatant n'est-ce pas ?^^

C'était quoi cette discussion ridicule ? O.O

Vous trouvez ça ridicule vous aussi . . . . Ne ?

Parce que là . . . . Waoh . . . . .

Bah !^^ C'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de les aimer !^^

**Question VITALE pour la suite de l'histoire :**

-Vous préférez les cornichons ou le jambon ? Non, je rigole !^^

**Sérieusement : -Le gros orteil de Steve (il en a deux mais bon . . .) est dur comme . . . ?**

**J'attends vos propositions !^^ Par Message Privé, par review, peu importe, mais s'il vous plait, faîtes moi signe ! (^-^)**

J'ai oublié de m'excuser pour les « putain »s à répétition du précédent chapitre . . . C'est une honte de parler aussi mal. Je le fais donc maintenant, désolée.

**Merci à tous !**

ShiningKASSIOPee.


	8. Chapter Huitième -

**The who you are,**

**Celui que tu es ou Ceux que vous êtes.**

**Chapitre huitième.**

ShiningKASSIOPee

Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Marvel.

J'emprunte également le physique des acteurs ayant joué dans le film The Avengers.

L'histoire est à moi !

Merci de signaler les fautes restantes.

Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent.

Voici le **mini résumé** !

Chapitre 06 : Steve s'enferme dans sa chambre et Tony tente tant bien que mal de lui présenter des excuses.

Chapitre 07 : Steve et Tony discutent chacun d'un côté de la porte de la chambre de Steve.

Il est aux alentours de midi lorsque Steve se lève et se décide à sortir de sa chambre. Et il tombe sur Tony. Ou plutôt, Tony lui tombe dessus.

C'est parti pour le Chapitre Septième !

* * *

-Dur comme ton p*tain de bouclier ! J'y crois pas non mais oh ! Mon père était soûl quand il t'a mis ce truc entre les mains ?

-Hum . . . Pas exactement Tony.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Pas exactement ?

-En fait ça voulait dire non, absolument pas mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de te contredire farouchement.

-Espèce de . . . Espèce de . . .

-Oh mon chou ! On cherche encore ses mots ?

Tony avait fait un travail admirable. Il avait appris tout un tas de vocabulaire à ce grand blond. Comme des surnoms affectueux aussi drôles que ridicules. Histoire d'avoir toujours le bon mot.

-Espèce de sale petit . . . de sale petit . . . de sale petit cheveu aux yeux blonds !

-Plait-il ? rit Steve, devant la stupidité des propos de son interlocuteur.

Tony se redressa sur ses coudes et se corrigea :

-Espèce de sale petit blond aux yeux bleus !

-Tony . . . Tony . . . Arrête de te ridiculiser, vraiment.

-C'est ça ! Moque-toi de moi en plus !

-Pas de soucis mon chéri ! Tu m'offres toujours ce dont j'ai besoin pour sur un plateau !

-Tss . . . siffla le brun. Le blond avait de la répartie. Qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui apprendre à manier les mots ? Lui ? Ah oui, c'est vrai . . . Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir aider des vieux paumés fraichement dégelés !

Le blond s'accroupi, plaçant sa tête au dessus de celle de son coéquipier, dans le sens inverse. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Steve le fixait étrangement, avant de poser son regard sur ses lèvres. Tony déglutit.

-Personne ne t'a donc apprit qu'avoir de la bave à la commissure des lèvres ce n'est absolument pas sexy ? et sur ces belles paroles il se releva et s'éloigna, plantant ce beau brun en plein milieu du couloir.

Le brun n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouvert. Il beugait. Il . . . Il avait . . . Non, impossible ! Il avait de la bave au coin de la bouche ?!

-Steeeeveee ! hurla le brun en se redressant brusquement, puis il s'essuya élégamment la bouche avec son bras.

Avant de suivre son coéquipier jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Une envie particulière ? demanda calmement le brun, cherchant de quoi mettre le couvert pour deux.

-T'étrangler pour l'affront que tu m'as fait subir ça compte ? demanda avec le sourire un brun malicieux.

-Tony ? soupira Steve comme l'aurait fait une mère en s'adressant à un gamin particulièrement exaspérant.

-Un truc simple. Ne t'embête pas pour moi.

-Comme si j'en avais l'intention, répliqua le blond en le taquinant. Bon, reprit-il, un truc sain et pas trop chiant à faire pour le grand Tony Stark.

Le brun s'assit à une chaise. Même pas la peine qu'il essaie de l'aider. À part commander chez un traiteur, une pizzeria ou un quelconque fastfood, il ne savait pas faire grand-chose pour se nourrir. Ne pas embêter Steve serait beaucoup plus efficace. Et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquerait s'il taquinait un peu trop le blond. Quelques heures plus tôt c'était la guerre. Et là Steve semblait agir comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Il était partagé. Devaient-ils en parler ? Ou taire jusqu'au plus infime de leurs doutes ?

Steve déposa assiettes, couverts et verres sur la table et Tony se fit une joie de les disposer face à face.

Puis examinant l'intérieur du frigidaire, il demanda :

-Salade puis pâtes jambon ?

-Marché conclu !

Il sorti ce dont il avait besoin. Il aimait bien cuisiner. Du moins, du moment qu'il s'agissait de réaliser des plats simples. Il sorti le jambon, la salade et la sauce du réfrigérateur puis déposa son butin sur le plan de travail. Il sorti un bol, vida le sachet de salade au-dessus puis se déplaça jusqu'aux plaques de gaz, histoire de faire cuire ses pâtes. Et Tony le regardait faire. C'était ça ou admirer la nappe. Oui, une nappe. Sur la table de sa cuisine. Il avait encore du mal avec le concept. L'arrivée du blond avait décidément changé pas mal de ses habitudes. Une nappe ! Au moins, ce modèle, c'est lui qui l'avait fait faire. Un cadeau pour la nouvelle lubie de son ami, une nappe à l'honneur de son bouclier. Ma-Gni-Fi-Que. De toute façon, difficile de faire pire que les horreurs fleuries que Steve lui avait ramené au début.

-Je mets de la sauce Steve ?

-Oui, vas-y.

Tony, prit la sauce vinaigrette et entreprit d'en verser sur la salade. Puis il prit des couverts et mélangea le tout avant de les servir. Pendant ce temps là Captain America avait mis une casserole à moitié pleine d'eau sur le feu. Et en attendant que l'eau bouille, il rejoignit son ami et tout deux se dire « Bon Appétit » avant d'entamer leur repas.

Steve avala sa salade en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à une fane pour crier « Captain America » et retourna s'occuper de ses pâtes. Une fois que Tony eut fini, il lui demanda :

-Tony ?

-Ouep ?

-Tu peux récupérer le jambon et le sortir de l'emballage s'il te plait ?

-Avec plaisir mon cher !

-C'est ça ! Tu ferais moins le malin si je ne te faisais pas à manger !

Pas faux, pensa le milliardaire. Il se contenterait de commander. Encore une de ses habitudes qui avait changée. Les boites de pizza vides ne s'empilaient plus dans son atelier. Tout comme les tasses de cafés. Heureusement qu'il était là son blond ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire sans son aide ? Il serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Enterré sous des milliers de cartons de pizza . . . Il secoua farouchement la tête. Peu glorieux comme fin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony ?

-Eh ?

-Je sais pas, t'as secoué la tête.

-Ah . . . Je me demandais ce que serait ma vie sans toi.

-Ah. Et ça donnait quoi ?

-Quelque chose de peu glorieux.

« Comme le cirque d'hier soir en somme. » Mince. Il entendait déjà Steve prononcer cette phrase. Et l'enfoncer encore plus bas. Lui faire sentir une fois de plus à quel point il avait merdé. Il baissa la tête, honteux.

-Vas-y ! Raconte ! sourit Steve.

Quoi ? Aucune allusion ? Aucun sous-entendu suggestif ?

-Euh . . . commença le génie, troublé que son colocataire ne fasse aucun commentaire sur ses récents déboires. Je mourrais enterré entre des cartons de pizzas et des tasses de cafés.

-Ahaha ! Effectivement ! rit le blond. Je pense que tu mérites mieux. Heureusement que je suis là !

Le brun se retourna vivement, les yeux comme deux ronds de flan.

-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? s'étonna Steve, ayant remarqué le regard du génie.

-Euh . . . Non. C'est rien. se rattrapa Tony, penaud.

Il n'était pas maso. Non. Alors pourquoi s'attendait-il à ce point à ce que le blond l'engueule et lui fasse payer ses beuveries incessantes ? Il reporta son attention sur les tranches de jambons. Il les avait posées dans leur assiette. Et n'ayant rien à faire de ses dix doigts il commença à couper ces tranches. Ne se préoccupant nullement de son coéquipier occupé à faire bouillir ses pâtes, il entreprit de découper minutieusement trois cercles de largeur égale et une étoile dans son jambon avec son couteau. Oui, il avait l'intention d'assortir leur plat à la nappe. Dès qu'il eu fini ses travaux de découpage, il ramena l'assiette de Steve près de la sienne. Il vira la tranche de jambon de l'assiette du blond, la plia dans un coin de sa propre assiette puis commença à disposer ses créations dans l'assiette de Steve. Une étoile, un cercle, un autre cercle, encore un cercle. Je gère, se dit-il. Je suis un dieu des arts culinaires ! Il sourit. Puis il sorti de sa petite bulle juste à temps pour remettre l'assiette de Steve à sa place. Celui-ci arrivait avec la casserole.

-Noooooooon ! Tony ! On t'as jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ?!

-Steve, c'est de l'art culinaire.

-Et alors ? On joue pas avec la bouffe !

-Bouffe ou bouclier . . . Telle est la question. Steve ! Stop ! Verse pas les pâtes tout de suite ! Je vais chercher l'appareil photo !

Tony se leva précipitamment de sa chaise puis fit quelques pas avant de rebrousser chemin et de se rendre compte que non, Steve ne l'avait pas écouté.

-Noooooooon ! Steve ! T'es qu'un meurtrier de l'art ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Tony, c'est une tranche de jambon.

-Et alors ? C'est de l'art !

-De l'art ou du cochon . . . Telle est la question. Tony ! Stop ! Rend moi cette assiette tout de suite ! Je ne me répéterai pas !

-Mais Steve !

-T'es vraiment un gosse quand tu t'y mets Tony . . .

-On s'en fout ! Tu pourrais me laisser faire non ?

-Non. Tony, sérieusement.

-Mais euh ! Steve !

-Oublie ça Tony, mange tes pâtes.

-Trucideur de mon génie créatif. Je te ferai un procès.

-Mais oui mon chéri. Quand tu veux. Les juges seront ravis de ridiculiser l'infantile Iron Man devant la planète entière !

Tous les deux, ils finirent leur repas en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps. Des sujets simples, qui ne fâchent pas. Puis ils débarrassèrent la table.

Tony ne voulait pas détruire la bonne humeur qui s'étalait alors dans la cuisine, cependant, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres les franchit :

-C'est oublié ? demanda-t-il en levant timidement ses yeux vers son ami qui était penché sur le lave-vaisselle, cherchant à mettre l'engin en route.

-Non.

À cette réponse, Tony se raidit. Alors que le blond se relevait doucement, pour pouvoir lui parler face à face.

-Non. Je suis désolé Tony, mais je ne peux pas oublier. Comment voudrais-tu que j'oublie ?

-Je . . . Je sais pas Cap'. Mais vu que tu . . . faisais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé j'en ai déduis

-T'as mal déduis Tony. Je peux pas t'en vouloir à vie et te faire la gueule ou ne plus t'adresser la parole ne servirait strictement à rien. Donc autant essayer de faire avancer tout ça. C'est tout.

-Avancer tout ça ?

-Tu vas pas terrible, fit-il.

-Et tu ne vas pas terrible non plus, avança le brun.

-Mouais . . .

-T'as toujours envie de sauver le monde toi . . .

-J'ai été fait pour ça.

-Pas faux. Mais c'est pas une raison.

- Donc, je ne vais pas pousser une énième gueulante sur ton comportement irresponsable. Mais honnêtement je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis sensé faire.

-Tu me préviendras quand tu auras trouvé ?

-Mouais. Sûrement.

La discussion était close.

Et aucun des deux ne savaient comment briser l'atmosphère gênante de la pièce.

Alors que Steve s'acharnait vainement sur les boutons du lave-vaisselle, 'est la voix de l'intelligence artificielle qui mit fin au silence qui s'était installé.

-Monsieur, Mademoiselle Potts vous attend au pied de la Tour. Elle vous demande à l'interphone.

-Passe-la-moi Jarvis !

-Tony ! Tu as 3 minutes pour t'habiller correctement et descendre de là avant que je ne m'énerve. Marre que tu fiches en l'air toutes les réunions ! Alors pour une fois tu descends ton royal fessier de ta royale tour et tu viens ! Cette fois ta présence est INDISPENSABLE ! Tu m'as bien comprise ?

-Message reçu Pepper ! Je te l'envoi dans deux petites minutes ! répondit le blond.

-Ah ! Okay. Merci beaucoup Steve.

Elle savait qu'il le ferait. Elle avait bien de la chance aujourd'hui.

La communication fut coupée.

-Allez Tony ! On se bouge ! Pepper a décidé qu'il était temps pour toi de bouger !

-Ste

-Non. Tu y vas. Point final. T'as pas à discuter. Sinon c'est moi qui te traine jusqu'en bas. Compris ?

-Compris mon Capitaine ! répondit Tony, mimant un soldat au garde-à-vous.

Steve avait raison après tout, il était temps qu'il se reprenne en main . . . Mais bon . . . Les réunions auxquelles Pepper voulait toujours qu'il assiste étaient généralement chiantes à mourir . . .

-Allez ! Bouge-toi !

-Oui oui, c'est ça. C'est pas toi qui va te taper 35 années de réunions à la

-T'as pas fini avec ton vocabulaire digne d'un charretier ?

-Et dire que tu ne m'as même pas remercié pour le cadeau, soupira-t-il, Tu viens de manger ton bouclier quand même . . . J'espère que t'es fier de toi ! bougonna-t-il en s'éloignant. Allez, le devoir m'appelle Steve !

-Ouep, allez ! Dépêche-toi !

-Une dernière chose : c'est Jarvis qui actionne le lave-vaisselle. Pas la peine de t'acharner sur les boutons ! expliqua-t-il avec un sourire immense avant de prendre la direction du couloir.

-Tony ! T'es pas sérieux !

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou ! cria-t-il depuis le couloir.

Faites que Pepper le ramène directement à la Tour après.

Il soupira. Ce que Tony pouvait être idiot parfois ! Découper son bouclier dans du jambon ! Il aurait définitivement tout vu avec lui ! Il venait de manger son logo. Pensa-t-il en souriant. Son logo de super-héro . . .

Oui ! C'est ça ! Il lui fallait un nouveau logo ! Tony était décidément un génie, un vrai de vrai.

Il demanda à Jarvis de programmer le lave-vaisselle avant de quitter précipitamment la cuisine.

06/2013-07/2013, ShiningKASSIOPee – Chapitre publié le 03/07/2013

* * *

Vos avis, vos commentaires, vos suggestions et autres retours sont les bienvenus !

**Merci.**

ShiningKASSIOPee.

Mes avancées sont consignées dans mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.


	9. Chapitre Neuvième -

**The who you are,**

**Celui que tu es ou Ceux que vous êtes.**

**Chapitre neuvième.**

ShiningKASSIOPee

Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Marvel.  
J'emprunte également le physique des acteurs ayant joué dans le film The Avengers.  
L'histoire est à moi !

Ce chapitre a mis tellement de temps à venir que beaucoup d'entre vous ne doivent même plus se souvenir du précédent . . . J'en suis désolée.

Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent. Merci énormément.  
Et un merci tout particulier à Neikow ! Pour tout son soutien. Et tout le reste !^^

**Minis Résumés :**

Chapitre 07 : Steve et Tony discutent chacun d'un côté de la porte de la chambre de Steve.  
Il est aux alentours de midi lorsque Steve se lève et se décide à sortir de sa chambre. Et il tombe sur Tony. Ou plutôt, Tony lui tombe dessus.  
Chapitre 08 : Steve et Tony font copain-copain avec du jambon et des pâtes. Pepper embarque Tony et Steve finit par avoir une idée.

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps !

* * *

Steve et Pepper étaient implicitement d'accords. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en main. Cela faisait quatre jours que Steve essayait désespérément d'obtenir l'attention de Tony. Il y était finalement parvenu. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre le principal concerné que ″l'abus d'alcool [était] dangereux pour [sa] santé″ et celle des personnes qui le fréquentaient en passant.

Ils allaient ramer . . .

Un nouveau logo. Un nouvel emblème. C'était exactement ça !

C'était à cela que Steve pensait. Il était retourné dans sa chambre peu de temps après le départ de son logeur, et s'était assis sur son lit de manière à pouvoir réfléchir posément. Avait-il raison ? Était-ce vraiment de cela qu'il s'agissait ? Est-ce que il s'agissait vraiment de la chose dont Tony pouvait avoir besoin ? Sûrement . . . Après tout, sa chute avait commencé lorsqu'il n'y en avait plus eu . . . Mais bon . . . Et s'il se trompait ? Et si toutes ces réflexions perturbatrices de quotidien étaient vouées à lui faire prendre une claque mentale cuisante lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que toutes ces déblatérations étaient . . . inutiles ? Ok. Même s'il se trompait, ça valait quand même le coup de s'y mettre, non ? Au pire, il venait de trouver une activité qui ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas ressortit tout son matériel. Elle était vraiment loin l'époque où il dessinait le ciel de Brooklyn tous les matins. Il se leva, se dirigea vers son bureau et sorti des tiroirs de quoi dessiner, peindre, croquer. . . Tous ces instruments qu'il avait pris la peine de racheter, s'acharnant à retrouver la tranquillité d'une vie perdu. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour faire tous ces achats, Tony l'avait aidé, la aussi. Un calepin avec du papier épais et de qualité et ses différentes trousses, une pour les crayons, une pour les gommes, une pour les feutres, une pour les crayons de couleur et d'autres pour . . . d'autres outils; les pinceaux, sa palette et ses couleurs, son chevalet se trouvait dans un des placards du vestibule, il le prendrait en sortant. Il prit tout son matériel puis sortit de la chambre. Il posa toutes ses trousses à même le sol, récupéra son chevalet puis se dirigea, le cœur léger vers le salon. Il fit tomber deux fois son tube de magenta, trois fois celui de blanc et manqua de s'esquinter sept fois avec son chevalet dans le couloir avant de se décider à poser quelques affaires et de se persuader qu'il pouvait bien perdre une minute à revenir sur ses pas. Il déposa délicatement tout son fatras dans le salon, fit demi-tour, récupéra les objets manquant, les déposa au même endroit, puis s'affala dans le canapé. C'était un genre de plaisir simple. Auquel il n'avait pas goûté avant d'être sorti de son sommeil. Les gens n'imaginaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient. Échapper à la guerre et aux questions qu'elle amène. Échapper à toutes ces horreurs. Il n'avait jamais regretté et ne regrettait pas de s'être engagé pleinement pour une cause à laquelle il croyait. Non. Mais l'immensité de ce qu'il avait manqué lui sautait souvent à la figure. De moins en moins. Il s'adaptait, comme à tout. Comme il s'était fait aux effets du sérum. Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs dû participer involontairement à ses capacités d'adaptation. Steve doutait que cet effet ait été pris en compte dès le début. Quelque part ce bond dans le futur était encore l'un de ses nombreux effets plus ou moins désirables. Il sourit en pensant à Tony qui devait sûrement s'ennuyer dans une salle remplie d'inconnus et de savant qui dans tous les cas ne l'égaleraient jamais. Sur ces belles réflexions, il se releva s'apprêtant à saisir . . . Il se stoppa. Mince. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Et si ce n'était pas du tout ça ? Mince . . . Non, allez Steve ! Pas de mauvaises pensées. Allez allez, au boulot. Tu peux pas passer ta vie à douter. Faut te motiver et te bouger mon vieux si tu veux pas rouiller!

Il tendit à nouveau le bras, et s'arrêta, encore. Par quoi commencer ? De la peinture ? Non. Mieux valait préparer le terrain avant de sortir une toile et des couleurs. Du crayon ? Oui, il pouvait faire un croquis. En couleurs ? Non. Il avait besoin de simplicité. Oui, un croquis. Un dessin tout simple. Ce serait bien. Il avait toujours aimé le contact du crayon sur le papier, voir la mine se désagréger au fil du trait. Il récupéra son carnet, des crayons à papier de différents types, puis s'installa confortablement. S'arrangeant pour que la lumière du soleil éclaire directement sa feuille. Il suspendit l'instrument au-dessus du papier. Et se rendit simplement compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée concernant ce nouveau projet et cette nouvelle œuvre.

Putain mais qu'est-ce que ça me gave. Ok Tony, respire. Reste calme, souris. Il serra la main qu'on lui tendait avec vigueur, posant un sourire qu'il jugeait niais sur ses lèvres avant que celle-ci ne prononce :

-Enchanté.

-Vous rencontrer est un honneur M. Stark.

-Bien, Pepper ? enchaina-t-il, tournant la tête vers le plus si nouveau que ça visage de Stark Industries, ne se donnant pas la peine d'entretenir les quelques civilités d'usage.

-M. Stark ? puis, se tournant vers l'autre homme, Veuillez nous excuser un moment je vous prie, nous nous retrouvons de toute façon dans une dizaine de minute, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle en usant d'un large et poli sourire. Le sourire Pepper Potts. Il ferait approuver n'importe qui.

-Bien entendu.

Pepper et Tony s'éloignèrent, cette première le tenant par le bras.

-Tony ? commença-t-elle à voix basse en se plaçant face à lui, elle continua lorsqu'elle fut assurée de son écoute, Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te comporter en grand garçon et ce jusqu'à la fin, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? ajouta-t-elle, plus par politesse. Son masque de gentillesse retomba, elle aussi avait un double visage. Elle se détourna du milliardaire pour continuer son chemin, Tony n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre docilement le mouvement, qu'est-ce que cette femme pouvait lui donner mal à la tête !

-Pepper

-Non. Non, Tony. Cette fois tu vas faire ton boulot de génie et de patron.

-Tu es la patronne, fit-il, à juste titre, remarquer.

-Oui. Mais là n'est pas la question. Nous sommes chez Stark Industries et devine qui tu es ? Bingo ! Tony Stark.

Elle tourna à l'angle, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'un lieu où Tony n'avait aucune envie de mettre les pieds, cette salle de réunion. Quelle idée avait-il eu de faire construire ces horreurs ? Non mais sérieusement . . . Pourquoi vouloir assister à une réunion avec des coincés en cravate quand il pouvait être . . . eh bien . . . être ailleurs et en meilleure compagnie ? Il aurait bien regardé un film avec Steve cet après-midi.

-Oui mais

-Pas de oui mais. Donc tu es le patron Pas de non mais non plus. Et devine quoi, le patron assiste aux réunions. Tu entres dans cette salle, tu t'assois, tu suis la réunion, tu donnes ton avis, au pire tu participes juste pour montrer que tu ne t'es pas endormi et Hey ! Tony ! Non non non ! Pas d'alcool ! Non mais ça va pas ? Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te . . Rah ! s'écria-t-elle toujours à voix basse quand le bras du génie fit un geste vers les boissons déposées à l'entrée de la salle attrapant un verre, qu'elle s'empressa de lui retirer des mains et de reposer. Avant de se faire une note mentale : penser à trouver l'abruti qui avait eu la stupidité de poser de l'alcool parmi les bouteilles d'eau et de jus de fruits.

Ils longèrent l'un des murs de la salle pour arriver jusqu'aux places qui leur étaient réservées. Elle reprit son visage de femme d'affaire souriante. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas seule. . .

-Je vous en prie messieurs.

Tous prirent place, chacun tirant son fauteuil puis s'asseyant. Ils étaient 17 au total, chercheurs, responsables de production, responsable marketing bien d'autre . . . Certains avaient été nominés récemment, Tony n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux. Et puis eux. Et Tony. Tony qui n'avait pas mis les pieds à Stark Industries depuis . . . depuis bien trop longtemps.

Pepper arracha un post-it de sa pochette avec amertume, y écrivit rapidement quelques mots et le décala sur sa gauche, juste devant les mains de Tony qu'il avait posées sur la table. Où était-il passé ? Où était donc parti Tony ? Il avait tellement changé . . . Désolée Steve pensa-t-elle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hausser le ton encore une fois. Faites qu'on arrive à le ramener. Faites qu'on retrouve Tony.

« Pas d'alcool. Pas de blagues stupides. Compris ? » pu-t-il lire.

Il leva les yeux vers cette femme qu'il avait si longtemps adorée. Elle lui servit sont regard n'essaye-même-pas-de-refuser-ou-tu-vas-en-prendre- plein-la-tête-encore-pire-qu'avec-Loki-compris- ?. Il n'essaya pas.

Il avait la forme. C'était déjà pas mal. Mais ça commençait à être long. Une demi-heure pour dessiner un pauvre rond. Un pauvre cercle aussi vide que sa tête. Pourquoi était-ce quand il avait le plus besoin de son imagination que celle-ci le lâchait ? Et puis . . . Il ne s'était pas cassé la tête. Son bouclier l'était. Le cœur de Tony aussi.

Waoh. Pepper était encore meilleure que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et il avait imaginé grand pourtant. Cette femme était décidément une merveille. . . Elle dirigeait vraiment bien Stark Industries. Il n'aurait pas pu faire de meilleur choix. Quoi qu'on en dise il tenait vraiment à cette entreprise. Et il était plus que ravi qu'elle soit en de si bonnes mains.

Steve peignait. Il avait lâché ses croquis, en avait éparpillé une bonne partie sur le canapé et y jetait un coup d'œil toutes les six ou sept minutes, cherchant à se prouver qu'il ne les avait pas rêvés, qu'ils n'avaient pas disparu. Il avait fait un mélange farfelu de ceux qu'il connaissait. Un cercle, au centre un triangle équilatéral, autour de celui-ci, trois segments de même longueur, chacun parallèle à l'un des côtés, mais légèrement plus court, de sorte que les extrémités ne se rejoignent pas. Puis d'autres, plus longs, toujours trois, toujours parallèles aux côtés du triangle initial, toujours sans union, mais ceux-là ne prennaient fin qu'une fois qu'ils avaient touché le cercle. Les sillons prennaient une couleur d'un verdâtre doré, les espaces étaient comblés avec un noir aux reflets opalins.

Il avait dessiné la forme une bonne dizaine de fois. Afin de s'en imprégner. Puis il avait pris un des croquis et y avait ajouté de la couleur. Une première fois avec des crayons de couleurs. La seconde avec de l'aquarelle.

Il avait fini ses croquis, coloriages et aquarelles il y avait bien une heure, et était à présent occupé à remplir sa toile des couleurs de la vue qu'il avait sur la ville.

-. . .Investigateur russe.

Tony ce tourna vers son locuteur qui continua sur sa lancée :

-Je suis très impressionné par la qualité de vos installations, de votre travail et de tous les petites détails.

-Eh bien. . . répondit le génie, ne se rappelant plus les manières à employer dans le milieu.

-Tony ?

La jeune patronne se tenait à quelque mètres de lui, en faisant mine de le chercher, elle le rappelait simplement à l'ordre.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il en serrant la main qui lui était tendue, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le devoir m'appelle. finit-il en souriant. Ce sourire faux, ce sourire. . . Celui qu'on lui avait toujours servi et qu'il avait apprit à imiter. Dur d'être un héros.

Sortant de ses réflexions négatives, il la rejoignit.

-Très chère ? prononça-t-il d'un ton cynique en lui proposant nonchalamment son bras.

-Tony. soupira-t-elle.

Il n'avait plus peint depuis son retour parmi les vivants, pas de paysages réels du moins. Ca lui était arrivé de chercher du réconfort dans les images de ses souvenirs. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Tout était différent. Il se demandait parfois si c'était cette sorte de nostalgie que ressentent les personnes âgées lorsqu'elles regardent les générations auxquelles elles laissent place. Mais ces réflexions ne le menaient à rien de constructif. Dessiner lui faisait toujours du bien, déjà à l'époque, ça l'apaisait, maintenant aussi. Même quelques gribouillis dans un coin de cahier lui suffisaient. Le contact d'un crayon, d'un stylo, d'une plume ou d'un pinceau sur un support, quel qu'il soit. On s'était déjà moqué de lui, le taquinant sur ce qu'ils appelaient les transes qu'il faisait quand il dessinait, à vrai dire, il s'imprégnait totalement de ses créations, les couleurs, les formes, elles sortaient de sa tête, transmises par ses mains pour rejoindre la toile, le papier, et ceux-ci étaient le miroir de ses songes, il pouvait enfin voir sans flou ce qu'il imaginait. D'autre fois, il cherchait juste à rapprocher ce qu'il voyait, pour rendre un paysage, par exemple, à portée de main. Dans ces moments là, rien ne comptait hormis lui et sa toile. Il se repaissait de ces moments, où rien ne semblait l'atteindre. C'est dans ses moments là qu'il se sentait le mieux avec lui-même, le plus solide aussi. Loin du bruit des armes et des corps qui tombent. On lui avait toujours donné l'image d'un héros, invincible, inébranlable. Et c'était pourtant devant ses dessins qu'il se sentait complet. Pas au front, alors que des hommes meurent de chaque côté, et que chaque salve de balles et chaque cri se grave dans vos conduits auditifs et reviennent vous hanter, même des années plus tard, quand vous n'avez plus personne pour vous en protéger.

-Monsieur Rogers ?

-Steve Jarvis, et oui ?

-Mademoiselle Potts essaye de vous joindre. Puis-je vous proposer d'utiliser la fonction haut-parleurs du salon ?

-Oh ! Merci, hum . . . eh bien . . . passe là moi s'il te plait.

-Prise en charge de la communication.

Puis après quelques secondes l'entité ajouta :

-Connexion établie, monsieur.

-Steve ?

-Oui Pepper ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? répondit-il d'un ton enjoué.

-On a un problème.

-Oh non . . . Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre qu'une des innombrables bêtises du propriétaire de la Tour ?

- Je l'ai perdu.

-Perdu ? Perdu comment ? Attends . . . perdu genre il est totalement à l'ouest ou . . . Ou genre perdu perdu ? s'inquiéta-t-il en reposant pinceau, palette et tubes.

-Perdu perdu ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Oh p*tain ! C'est pas possible !

-Faut croire que si.

-C'était sensé être une simple putain de réunion !

-Je sais. J'ai demandé aux gars de la sécurité à l'entrée. Il est sorti il y a environ 35 minutes.

-35 minutes ? Tu te fous de moi Pepper ?! Et tu faisais quoi pendant ce temps là ?!

-Excuse-moi mais je ne peux pas le surveiller 24h/24h ! On était en réunion. Puis n s'est déplacé sur les installations et monsieur a dû en profiter pour se faire la malle ! Et calme-toi ! Je ne suis pas sa nounou non plus !

-Ouais. Désolé d'avoir gueulé. Il . . . On fait comment pour le retrouver ?

-Aucune idée. Rien. On le retrouve pas de toute façon. Il peut être n'importe où. Je suis d'avis qu'on l'attende tranquillement dans son salon. On poussera notre gueulante après et en attendant on va se ronger les sangs à deux. On ne peut rien faire de toute façon. À moins que tu saches où chercher, il n'y a rien à faire. . .

-T'as assez bien résumé la situation. . . J'en ai marre Pepper. . . Dieu seul sait à quel point j'en ai marre . . .

-Ouais. T'as sûrement raison. . . Quoique, se reprit-elle, je ne dois pas en être loin. Je serai là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

-À tout de suite.

Fin de l'appel. C'est fou. En l'espace de 10 minutes à peine Tony venait de réduire à néant toute la sérénité qu'il avait accumulée dans l'après-midi. Ce mec allait le rendre fou. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

07/2013-09/2013, ShiningKASSIOPee – Chapitre publié le 08/09/2013

* * *

**/ !\ Dès à présent, je ne posterai plus toutes les deux semaines. Mais lorsque j'aurais fini le chapitre. Je mettrai à jour mon profil régulièrement, passez-y si vous voulez des nouvelles des avancées. / !\**

**Merci à ceux qui continueront de me souvenir !**

ShiningKASSIOPee.


End file.
